swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce
Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce – społeczność Świadków Jehowy w Polsce licząca w 2018 roku około 116 tysięcy głosicieli, należących do 1288 zborów (w tym zbory i grupy obcojęzyczne oraz polskiego języka migowego)Zbory w Polsce należą do 72 obwodów (w tym obwody angielskojęzyczny, rosyjskojęzyczny i ukraińskojęzyczny). Pozostałe zbory i grupy obcojęzyczne należą do obwodów, które swym zasięgiem obejmują inne zbory w Europie (2017).. Trzeci pod względem liczebności związek wyznaniowy w Polsce, jedna z 25 wspólnot Świadków Jehowy na świecie, których liczebność przekracza 100 tys. głosicieli. W 2018 roku w dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej w Polsce uczestniczyło 180 603 Świadków Jehowy, sympatyków oraz osób zaproszonych. Biuro Oddziału, koordynujące działalność Świadków Jehowy w Polsce, znajduje się w Nadarzynie niedaleko Warszawy. Polscy Świadkowie Jehowy korzystają z ośmiu Sal Zgromadzeń, znajdujących się w Lublinie, Łodzi, Malborku, Mostach, Skarbimierzu, Sosnowcu, Stęszewie i Warszawie. Początki Pierwsi Badacze Historia Świadków Jehowy na ziemiach polskich sięga roku 1891, kiedy to w trakcie swojej pierwszej podróży do Europy Charles Taze Russell odwiedził Kraków. W 1892 roku do ojczyzny ze Stanów Zjednoczonych powrócił kolporter C. Antoszewski, który w Chicago rozpowszechniał Biblie i książki Badaczy Pisma Świętego emigrantomNie wiadomo, jak przebiegała ta wizyta C. Antoszewskiego w kraju, gdyż słuch po nim zaginął. Powstało kilka wersji mających wyjaśnić ten stan rzeczy. Według jednej Antoszewski wkrótce po powrocie został zamordowany, według innej zgorszył się sporem w zborze w Pittsburghu, jaki John B. Adamson i Otto von Zech wywołali przeciw C.T. Russellowi (spór ten jednak wybuchł 2 lata po wyjeździe Antoszewskiego), według jeszcze innej wersji Antoszewski zainteresował się innymi poglądami i przestał głosić nauki Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Żadnej z tych wersji nie można jednak potwierdzić.. W roku 1895 Hipolit Oleszyński – Badacz Pisma Świętego ochrzczony w 1893 roku na pierwszej Konwencji Generalnej w Chicago – na trzy miesiące przyjechał ze Stanów Zjednoczonych do Warszawy, by członków swojej rodziny i znajomych zapoznać z wierzeniami Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Wizyta ta jednak nie przyniosła oczekiwanych rezultatów. Pomimo wielu trudności, w okresie późniejszym na tereny trzech zaborów docierała literatura w języku niemieckim i angielskim, wysyłana przez przebywających na emigracji krewnych i znajomych. W 1898 roku Margarete Giesecke z Niemiec, która w tym czasie opiekowała się znajdującym się w Berlinie składem literatury, przeznaczonym do wysyłania publikacji na teren Niemiec i innych krajów europejskich, zapoznała z wierzeniami Badaczy Pisma Świętego pewnego misjonarza protestanckiego, działającego na terenie zaboru pruskiego. Misjonarz ten dzielił się zdobytą wiedzą z innymi osobami na ziemiach polskich. W 1901 roku zbierała się w Warszawie niemieckojęzyczna grupa 15 osób, posługująca się publikacjami w języku niemieckim. Do grupy tej należał Johann Weinz, a literaturę otrzymywali z Niemiec za pośrednictwem Margarete Giesecke. Pierwsze zbory Kolejnym Badaczem Pisma Świętego działającym na terenie obecnej Polski był Szwajcar E. Bente, który w 1905 roku objął wakat dyrektora w warszawskiej fabryce koronek. Wkrótce przy pomocy tłumacza zorganizował grupę, która omawiała Biblię z pomocą publikacji Badaczy Pisma Świętego. 17 października 1905 roku udało się dokonać pierwszej rejestracji grupy polskich Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Grupę tę kilka razy odwiedził przedstawiciel niemieckiego biura, pielgrzym Hermann Herkendell (1889–1926); stamtąd też sprowadzano literaturę. Dzięki staraniom Hipolita Oleszyńskiego w latach 1907–1909 wydano po polsku szereg publikacji (m.in. skrócone wydanie pierwszego tomu „Wykładów Pisma Świętego”), a w 1915 roku regularnie, co miesiąc, była wydawana „Strażnica” w języku polskim. Jej pierwszym tłumaczem i redaktorem był mieszkający w Chicago H. Oleszyński. Po roku 1907 powrócił ze Stanów Zjednoczonych do Warszawy Wincenty Kin, który wierzenia Badaczy Pisma Świętego przyjął dzięki Oleszyńskiemu. 3 maja 1910 roku w 14-osobowym warszawskim zborze, zbierającym się w mieszkaniu E. Bente przy ul. Żelaznej 82, złożył wizytę Charles T. Russell wraz z Josephem F. Rutherfordem. Podczas całodniowego zebrania rolę tłumacza pełnił sługa oddziału niemieckiego Otto Albert Kötitz. W spotkaniu tym uczestniczyło około 20 osób. W trakcie tej jednodniowej wizyty trzy osoby zostały pełnoczasowymi kolporterami. W marcu 1911 roku w trakcie posługi skierowanej do Żydów C.T. Russell odwiedził Kraków i Lwów z zamiarem wygłoszenia wykładu „Syjonizm w proroctwie”. W Krakowie z powodu restrykcji rządowych zabraniających organizowania wystąpień publicznych nie doszło do jego publicznego przemówienia, niemniej jednak Russell przeprowadził kilkanaście indywidualnych rozmów. We Lwowie oba zaplanowane wykłady zostały zakłócone przez sympatyków rabina J.L. Magnesa, lidera społeczności żydowskiej z Nowego Jorku. Rabin Magnes telegraficznie przestrzegł swoich znajomych przed Charlesem T. Russellem, przedstawiając go jako chrześcijańskiego misjonarza nawracającego Żydów. Ludzie ci podnosili hałas, by na wszelkie sposoby nie dopuścić C.T. Russella do głosu. Mimo że już wtedy w Warszawie było wiele osób, które interesowały się studiowaniem Biblii, w urządzaniu ich spotkań przeszkadzała carska policja, we wszystkim dopatrująca się sposobności do przygotowań zbrojnego powstania. Podczas wizyty Russell zasugerował złożenie do władz wniosku o prawną rejestrację wyznania. W roku 1911 zbór w Warszawie liczył około 25 osób, w Pabianicach – 20, w Raszynie – około 8. Pojawiły się też osoby zainteresowane w Łodzi. 15 sierpnia tego samego roku zostało ochrzczonych 15 osób. W 1911 roku wysłany do Polski przez C.T. Russella Hipolit Oleszyński odwiedził zbory w Warszawie, Łodzi, Pabianicach i innych miastach. W roku 1912 oraz w 1913 Oleszyński ponownie odwiedzał zbory, a także wygłaszał przemówienia publiczne gdziekolwiek było możliwe uzyskanie jednorazowego zezwolenia na takie wykłady. Zezwoleń jednak udzielano niechętnie. W tym czasie Bente i Oleszyński przygotowali dwa wnioski do Sekretarza Spraw Religijnych, dotyczące legalizacji działalności Badaczy Pisma Świętego, jednak mimo poniesionych znacznych nakładów finansowych zostały one załatwione odmownie. 20 maja 1913 roku dzięki pomocy pewnego urzędnika pracującego w wojskowości udało się zalegalizować zbór warszawski oraz uzyskać prawną podstawę działalności Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Stało się to na mocy reskryptu nr 2167/5, wydanego przez Gieorgija Skałona generała-gubernatora Warszawy na Wincentego Kina. Reskrypt ten umożliwił działalność na większą skalę. Potwierdzał on istnienie zboru warszawskiego od 1905 roku. Akta urzędowe i sądowe, powołujące się na ten dokument, nawiązują równocześnie do 17 października 1906 roku, kiedy to car wydał ukaz tolerancyjny, zatwierdzający prawo tworzenia zborów mniejszościowych wyznań (Rosyjski Zbiór Praw poz. 1728)Treść ukazu: „Osobom, które porzuciły wyznanie prawosławne, daje się prawo wyznawania ich wiary i praktykowania obrzędów religijnych podług przepisów ich wyznania, jak również tworzenia przez nie w sposób niżej wskazany gmin wyznaniowych”. Prawo to zezwalało na zmianę wyznania wszystkim, bez względu na to, jakie wyznanie opuszczali. Ustawodawca nawiązał do prawosławia, gdyż w Rosji była to religia dominująca (Dyspozycja senatu Nr 5982 z 2 czerwca 1906).. Tym samym 20 maja 1913 roku uzyskano status wyznania uznanego przez państwo. W roku 1913 niemieckie Biuro Oddziału wysłało barona Nikolausa von Tornow w trzy podróże misyjne, w których uczestniczyło około 10 osób. Grupa ta rozpowszechniała traktaty oraz zapraszała okoliczną ludność na wykłady wygłaszane przez Bernharda Buchholza. Sale, w których wygłaszano wykłady, zawsze były przepełnione, a następny dzień poświęcano na odwiedzanie ludzi. Trzecia podróż tej grupy prowadziła aż pod ówczesną granicę niemiecko-rosyjską, dzięki czemu dotarła ona do niemieckojęzycznej ludności mieszkającej na terenie zaboru pruskiego. Krótko przed wybuchem I wojny światowej przedstawiciel Towarzystwa Strażnica, Joseph F. Ruterford, odbył podróż służbową do kilku krajów. Odwiedził również Polskę, gdzie w Łodzi spotkał się z Badaczem Pisma Świętego o nazwisku Dojczman. W wyniku tego spotkania rodzina Dojczmanów wyruszyła w podróż ewangelizacyjną do Rosji. Podróż ta miała potrwać dwa miesiące, jednak w wyniku wybuchu najpierw I wojny światowej, a później wojny domowej pobyt Dojczmanów w Rosji przeciągnął się i do Polski wrócili w 1921 roku. W lipcu 1910 roku w Gdańsku istniał już niewielki zbór niemieckojęzyczny. W kwietniu 1914 roku grupa liczyła 30 członków i sympatyków. Od roku 1917 gdański zbór zgromadzał się w mieszkaniu rodziny Ruhnauów. Do roku 1925 liczba jego członków wzrosła do 196 aktywnych głosicieli i sympatyków. Jeszcze przed rokiem 1918 w Poznaniu wyłoniła się grupa osób studiujących tomy „Wykładów Pisma Świętego” C.T. Russella w języku polskim, która utworzyła pierwszy zbór w tym mieście. Zborowi temu do 1922 roku przewodził Teofil Szmidt, a po jego wyprowadzce z Poznania przybyły z Warszawy Władysław Kącki, który na swój koszt wynajmował salę przy ul. Górna Wilda, gdzie wygłaszał wykłady. W 1922 roku zbór ten liczył około 20 członków. W kwietniu 1915 roku zebrało się w Warszawie na uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątce) 90 osób, a niedługo potem 16 osób przyjęło chrzest. W wyniku I wojny światowej grupy zbierające się w Warszawie i Łodzi uległy częściowemu rozproszeniu. Wciąż jednak pojawiały się nowe osoby zainteresowane wierzeniami Badaczy Pisma Świętego. W 1918 roku warszawski zbór liczył już około 50 osób, które regularnie przychodziły na wykłady. Od stycznia 1919 roku „Strażnica” w języku polskim ukazywała się dwa razy w miesiącu. W 1920 roku zarząd główny polskiej filii Towarzystwa Strażnica w Detroit przysłał do Polski jako swoich przedstawicieli W.S. Kołomyjskiego i Czesława Kasprzykowskiego. Okres podziałów Podczas I wojny światowej zbory na terenie byłego zaboru rosyjskiego nie miały kontaktu z resztą Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Dlatego wiadomość o śmierci C.T. Russella dotarła do Warszawy dopiero dwa lata po fakcie. W okresie rozłamu i podziałów w ruchu Badaczy Pisma Świętego w Stanach Zjednoczonych, jedna z grup – Wincentego Kina (zm. 10 maja 1922) – przyjęła nauczanie Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Wysłana przez amerykański oddział Towarzystwa Strażnica delegacja złożona z Kołomyjskiego i Kasprzykowskiego uznała, że nauki tej grupy są niezgodne z naukami Towarzystwa Strażnica i w niedługim czasie przywróciła właściwe poglądy w zborze. Ponieważ jednak Kin i inni nie powrócili do zboru, utracono prawo do działalności, na podstawie którego działali Badacze związani z Towarzystwem Strażnica, oraz salę, w której zgromadzał się zbór warszawski. Z tego względu zebrania zborowe i wykłady publiczne obywały się w wynajmowanych salach kinowych. Prężnie działająca grupa, publikowała zapowiedzi niedzielnych wykładów w prasie oraz w ulotkach, rozdawanych na ulicach. Dzięki temu w 1921 roku wykłady publiczne w stolicy gromadziły do 700 słuchaczy. Kołomyjski zachorował na tyfus, a po wyzdrowieniu powrócił do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie ponownie usługiwał w charakterze pielgrzyma. Pomimo trudności, jakie wynikły na arenie politycznej Polski (trwała wojna z Rosją), w 1920 roku Kasprzykowski doprowadził do zarejestrowania „Stowarzyszenia Badaczy Pisma Świętego – Grupa II”. Znaleźli się w tej grupie Badacze Pisma Świętego związani z Towarzystwem Strażnica. Działalność jednak w znacznej mierze ograniczała inflacja. Zbory w tym czasie odwiedzał i wygłaszał wykłady pielgrzym ze Stanów Zjednoczonych Józef Krett. W 1920 roku do Krakowa powrócił ze Stanów Zjednoczonych Jan Kusina, który szybko zorganizował w tym mieście grupkę Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Zbór krakowski zbierał się na Podgórzu przy ulicy Kącik 5, w domu zakupionym z przeznaczeniem na salę zborową, przez pochodzącego z Mielca członka zboru o nazwisku Winiarz. W dniach od 30 października do 2 listopada 1921 roku odbył się pierwszy walny zjazd, w którym uczestniczyło ogółem ponad 500 osób, a 14 osób ochrzczono. W 1922 roku na Pamiątce w 32 miastach Polski zebrało się 657 osób. W roku 1921 w Warszawie w lokalu przy ul. Chmielnej 67/4 powstało przedstawicielstwo Towarzystwa Strażnica oraz skład literatury, natomiast przy ul. Hożej 35 znajdowała się sala zebrań warszawskiego zboru, która po remoncie mogła pomieścić 400 osób. Pierwszym przedstawicielem Towarzystwa Strażnica w latach 1921–1924 został Czesław Kasprzykowski. Franciszek Puchała, który od 1913 roku przebywał na emigracji w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a wierzenia Badaczy Pisma Świętego przyjął w roku 1918, w 1921 roku powrócił w rodzinne strony. Tu z powodu wyznawanej przez niego religii spotkał się z szykanami ze strony miejscowego księdza Zygmunta Migdała z parafii Niepołomice i okolicznej ludności. Z tego względu wydał on własnym kosztem ulotkę, zawierającą krytykę 13 doktryn katolickich. Ulotkę tę Puchała przygotował w oparciu o książkę ks. Antoniego Wapplera „''Historya Kościoła Katolickiego''”. Obiecał w niej, że za udowodnienie ich biblijnego pochodzenia zapłaci po 10 000 marek polskich za każdą z doktryn. Treść ulotki stała się podstawą dyskusji, która miała miejsce 10 sierpnia 1922 roku w Krakowie na Podgórzu, w lokalu Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Uczestniczyli w niej ze strony Badaczy Pisma Świętego: Franciszek Puchała, Czesław Kasprzykowski i Wacław Narodowicz, a ze strony jezuitów: Jan Rostworowski, Józef Gliwa i Stanisław Chodoleński, którym towarzyszył prawnik Adam Konopka. Na życzenie jezuitów odbyła się ona przy drzwiach zamkniętych z udziałem kilku świadków i stenotypistek. Treść dyskusji podjętej i przegranej przez teologów jezuickich została wydana w formie broszury pt. „Bitwa na niebie” w nakładzie 10 000 egzemplarzy, nie licząc późniejszych dodruków. Między innymi dzięki temu w 1923 roku w Krakowie na uroczystości Pamiątki zgromadziło się 69 osób. Z czasem władze kościelne wywierały coraz większą presję na władze świeckie, nakłaniając je do aresztowań Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Strona katolicka zarzucała Badaczom Pisma Świętego, iż ich działalność jest finansowana przez środowiska amerykańskich Żydów względnie masonów, a także sprzyjanie komunizmowi i dążenie do anarchii co miało prowadzić do odrywania słabszych jednostek od wiary przodków. W wyniku donosów w 1921 roku policja krakowska przerywała zebrania, w których uczestniczyło około 40 osób. Powoływano się wówczas na brak odpowiedniego zezwolenia ze strony władz na urządzanie zebrań w mieszkaniach prywatnych w celu wysłuchania wykładów biblijnych. Chrztu udzielano w Wiśle, a w porze zimowej w wielkim basenie łaźni parowej hotelu Krakowskiego. Przy jednej z takich okazji na skutek donosu na teren basenu wkroczyła policja, przerywając uroczystość, której przewodził Jan Kusina, a chrztu udzielał Czesław Kasprzykowski. Takim działaniom sprzyjał brak uregulowania prawa wyznaniowego w okresie międzywojennym, stąd na organizowanie zebrań publicznych potrzebne było posiadanie jednorazowego zezwolenia wydawanego przez urząd starostyW rezultacie presji kościelnej prawo wyznaniowe nie zostało uregulowane w Polsce międzywojennej odrębną ustawą, nie nastąpiła też jego prawna unifikacja. Skutkiem tego prawo różnie interpretowano. Według koncepcji Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości uprawnienia nadane przez jednego z zaborców obowiązywały w całym kraju. Według koncepcji Ministerstwa WRiOP obowiązywało prawo dzielnicowe, co oznacza, że w każdym byłym zaborze obowiązywały inne przepisy. Przed I wojną światową Badacze Pisma Świętego byli zarejestrowani na terenie byłego zaboru rosyjskiego, natomiast na terenie byłego zaboru austriackiego przysługiwało im prawo do urządzania nabożeństw domowych. Sytuacja prawna na terenie byłego zaboru pruskiego była w przepisach niejasna (Pismo Nr 3457/389 z 30 kwietnia 1921 roku skierowane przez MWRiOP do Czesława Kasprzykowskiego).. W 1924 roku wyremontowano halę fabryczną w centrum Łodzi, która stała się miejscem zebrań religijnych, odbywających się zarówno w języku polskim, jak i niemieckim. W tym też roku na corocznej Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątce) w Łodzi zebrały się 92 osoby, w Poznaniu 91, w Warszawie 281, a także 625 osób w 13 innych miastach i miasteczkach, uwzględniając jedynie grupy liczące powyżej 20 osób. W latach 20. XX wieku wyświetlano film „Fotodrama stworzenia” w różnych miastach i choć starano się wynajmować jak największe sale to jednak ze względu na dużą ilość chętnych do obejrzenia filmu projekcje trzeba było kilkakrotnie powtarzać. Biletem wejścia na projekcje były publikacje Towarzystwa Strażnica, które rozprowadzano przed wejściem na salę kinową. W grudniu 1924 roku by przeciwdziałać zarysowującemu się podziałowi w zborach, Towarzystwo Strażnica wydelegowało jako swojego przedstawiciela do Polski Wacława Wnorowskiego. Rozłam w warszawskim zborze wyraźnie zaznaczył się w okresie Pamiątki 1925 roku. W tym czasie Czesław Kasprzykowski stał się jawnym przeciwnikiem Towarzystwa Strażnica. Związał się on z ruchem LHMM, który w Polsce działa pod nazwą Świecki Ruch Misyjny „Epifania”. W wyniku tego rozdziału Kasprzykowski przekazał Biuro przy ulicy Chmielnej 67/4 Wacławowi Wnorowskiemu, działającemu w roli nowego przedstawiciela Towarzystwa Strażnica, natomiast sala zebrań przy ul. Hożej 35 należała do założonego przez Kasprzykowskiego odłamu. Kasprzykowski przejął też zarejestrowane na siebie „Stowarzyszenie Badaczy Pisma Świętego – Grupa II”. W wyniku tego grupa Badaczy Pisma Świętego związana z Towarzystwem Strażnica pozostała bez rejestracji. W roku 1925 zbory w Polsce odwiedził Joseph F. Rutherford wraz z Alexandrem H. Macmillanem. W tym samym roku po polsku zaczęło się ukazywać czasopismo „Złoty Wiek”. W roku 1926 na dwóch konwencjach zebrało się 2706 osób. W tym samym roku w Warszawie przy ul. Nowy Zjazd 1 zaczęło funkcjonować krajowe biuro Towarzystwa Strażnica oraz sala zebrań. Po powrocie Wnorowskiego do Stanów Zjednoczonych warszawskim biurem kierował Szwed, którego w następnym roku zastąpił Wacław Narodowicz. Ponieważ Narodowiczowi nie odpowiadała praca biurowa powrócił do wygłaszania wykładów w zborach Badaczy Pisma Świętego. W roku 1927 przybył do Polski Ludwik Kuźma, wydelegowany przez Towarzystwo Strażnica. Uznał on, że potrzebna jest sprawniejsza komunikacja z głównym biurem Towarzystwa. Paul Balzereit, wysłany z niemieckiego Biura Oddziału, które sprawowało nadzór nad biurem w Polsce, zaproponował objęcie po Narodowiczu kierownictwa nad biurem w Warszawie Wilhelmowi Scheiderowi. Ten wskazał na Edwarda Rüdigera, który przez blisko rok pełnił te obowiązki. Gdy wskutek trudności paszportowych obywatele Niemiec stracili możliwość przyjeżdżania do Polski, bezpośrednią opiekę nad działalnością teokratyczną w Polsce przejęło środkowoeuropejskie biuro Towarzystwa w Bernie, w Szwajcarii. Skierowało ono do Polski w roku 1928 Martina Harbecka, by jeszcze raz poszukać kogoś, kto nadawał by się do usługiwania w charakterze nadzorcy działalności w Polsce. Wtedy też sługą oddziału został Wilhelm Scheider. W tym czasie Wilhelmowi Scheiderowi swoje pełnomocnictwa do reprezentowania pierwszej grupy Badaczy Pisma Świętego zarejestrowanej przed I wojną światową na mocy reskryptu nr 2167/5 przekazał Całka, który był w 1913 roku upoważniony przez władze carskie. Dzięki temu Badacze Pisma Świętego, związani z Towarzystwem Strażnica ponownie działali legalnie. W 1927 roku z polecenia Hipolita Oleszyńskiego przyjechał do Polski August Stahn, współpracownik Pastoralnego Instytutu Biblijnego. Rozpoczął on organizowanie w Polsce w jedną całość, luźno działających w zborach grupek opozycjonistów, które z czasem utworzyły zbory Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Stało się to przyczynkiem do ostatecznego rozdziału ruchu badackiego w Polsce na zbory lojalne wobec Towarzystwa Strażnica oraz zbory Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego, który to podział nastąpił około roku 1928. Wyciąganie głosicieli ze zborów związanych z Towarzystwem Strażnica czy nawet przeciąganie całych zborów na stronę Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego trwało jeszcze na początku lat 30W okresie podziałów Czesław Kasprzykowski najpierw związał się z ŚRME, a następnie założył własny odłam SBPŚ. Jan Kusina został zwolennikiem ŚRME, był jednak w tym ruchu traktowany z wielkim dystansem i w końcu odsunięty na margines. Hipolit Oleszyński i Wincenty Kin związali się z PBI i Wolnymi BPŚ. Mieszkający w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Wacław Wnorowski został jednym z inicjatorów polskiej części Dawn Bible Students Association powiązanej ze SBPŚ. Ze zborów związanych z Towarzystwem Strażnica wystąpili i przyłączyli do jednego z odłamów Szwed i Wacław Narodowicz. Mimo że tyle ważnych postaci odłączyło się od zborów, to jednak właśnie zbory Badaczy związane z Towarzystwem Strażnica wciąż były najbardziej aktywne.. W roku 1928 w Polsce do 24 zborów związanych z Towarzystwem Strażnica należało 256 głosicieli. Oprócz polskojęzycznych zborów istniały również zbory niemieckojęzyczne m.in. w Łodzi i Pabianicach. W tym samym roku do kraju powrócili głosiciele, którzy przyjęli wierzenia Badaczy Pisma Świętego we Francji, m.in. Teofil Piaskowski, Szczepan Kosiak i Jan Zabuda. W roku 1930 działało w Polsce 55 zborów oraz 25 mniejszych grup, pracowało również 30 kolporterów. Oprócz literatury w języku polskim rozprowadzano też literaturę w języku niemieckim, rosyjskim i ukraińskim. Po okresie podziałów w zborach Badaczy Pisma Świętego w Polsce jakie nastąpiły w latach dwudziestych 6 kwietnia 1931 roku na zjeździe w Łodzi delegaci z poszczególnych zborów z całej Polski oraz z Wolnego Miasta Gdańska przyjęli statut organizacyjny. Zgodnie z przyjętym statutem siedziba związku mieściła się w Łodzi, a obszar jego działania objął całą Polskę wraz z Wolnym Miastem Gdańsk. W celu odróżnienia od innych grup badackich, działających wówczas w Polsce w statucie przyjęto też nazwę „Zjednoczenie Badaczy Pisma Świętego”, którą nie posługiwano się jednak zbyt długo. W latach trzydziestych na terenie Galicji i Wołynia nadzorcą podróżującym został Ludwik Kinicki. Pochodził on z Czortkowa skąd jego rodzina wyemigrowała do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tam zetknął się z Badaczami Pisma Świętego i wrócił w rodzinne strony by prowadzić działalność kaznodziejską. Procesy sądowe W latach 20. i 30. XX wieku bardzo częste stało się szkalowanie Badaczy Pisma Świętego za pośrednictwem prasy przez stronę kościelną. Najczęściej posługiwano się pomówieniami o związkach Badaczy z komunizmem. Franciszkanin Maksymilian M. Kolbe w piśmie „Rycerz Niepokalanej” w roku 1923 pisał: „''Badacze zaś Pisma św. są'' (...) niczem innem, jak tylko zamaskowanym bolszewizmem ze wszystkiemi obietnicami talmudystycznymi”, a także zarzucał im zjednywanie wyznawców „''grubymi dolarami''”. Często też wytaczano poszczególnym osobom procesy o rzekome bluźnierstwa, których jakoby mieli się dopuszczać. Przykładem takiego procesu była sprawa w 1933 roku w Chojnicach, w której pionierowi Świadków Jehowy, Janowi Śmieszko zarzucono dopuszczenie się bluźnierstw za pomocą druków. W roli eksperta katolickiego wystąpił doktor teologii, ksiądz Franciszek Jank, a w roli biegłego z ramienia Towarzystwa Strażnica Wilhelm Scheider. W trakcie rozprawy sądowej rozpatrywano takie zagadnienia jak nieśmiertelność duszy, wieczne męki i czyściec. Rozprawa ta zakończyła się uniewinnieniem Śmieszki. Z kolei Świadkowie Jehowy wytoczyli proces krakowskiemu „Ilustrowanemu Kurierowi Codziennemu”, który pisał, że Świadkowie Jehowy to w rzeczywistości zakonspirowani komuniści, śpiewają pieśni bolszewickie, a szkoleni są na terenie Związku Radzieckiego i stamtąd są opłacani. Redaktor naczelny pisma został skazany sądownie. W wydanej w 1927 roku książce „Sekty żydujące w Polsce” jezuita Mieczysław Skrudlik pisał o Badaczach Pisma Świętego jako o ugrupowaniu o koncepcjach społeczno-politycznych „''na wskroś antypaństwowych''”, które miało tworzyć na terenie kraju siedliska „''bolszewizmu, komunizmu i anarchii''” oraz miało dążyć do zniszczenia istniejącego ustroju państwowego i zachwiania fundamentami polskiej państwowości. Zdaniem jezuity Badacze Pisma Świętego mieli poprzez „propagowanie wolnej miłości ze wszystkimi jej następstwami” stanowić szczególne niebezpieczeństwo dla rodzin. Książkę tą 6 czerwca 1927 roku autor wysłał na ręce arcybiskupa Augusta Hlonda. Opublikował też kilka broszur o podobnej treści. Pozwany do sądu, Skrudlik trzykrotnie wnosił o odroczenie rozprawy ze względu na stan zdrowia, a później po kilku zmianach miejsca zamieszkania stał się dla sądu nieuchwytny. „Złoty Wiek” W 1925 roku zaczęło się ukazywać po polsku czasopismo „Złoty Wiek” (obecnie „Przebudźcie się!”), a jego tłumaczem był Edward Rüdiger. Do roku 1933 czasopismo to było drukowane w Szwajcarii i sprowadzane do Polski. Przez krótki czas „Złoty Wiek” był dostępny również w sprzedaży w kioskach ulicznych wraz z prasą światową i szeroko reklamowany na ulicach Warszawy i Łodzi. Ponieważ czasopismo to zdaniem strony kościelnej podważało doktryny i autorytet Kościoła katolickiego, strona kościelna wywierała presję na władze by uniemożliwić jego wydawanie. W 1929 roku dwóch arcybiskupów wystosowało petycję, wnoszącą o zakaz wydawania czasopisma „Złoty Wiek” w języku polskim. 24 października 1929 roku Felicjan Sławoj Składkowski minister spraw wewnętrznych cofnął debit pocztowy na sprowadzanie czasopisma „Złoty Wiek” w języku polskim ze Szwajcarii. Po kilku tygodniach musiał zrezygnować ze stanowiska, a jego następca Henryk Józewski 22 stycznia 1930 roku ponownie zezwolił na sprowadzenie czasopisma i rozsyłanie go pocztą. Gdy w 1933 roku uniemożliwiono sprowadzanie „Złotego Wieku” ze Szwajcarii, zaczęto drukować czasopismo w Łodzi. Kilkakrotnie jednak zmieniano wydawców, gdyż strona kościelna wywierała na nich presję by zaprzestali wydawania pisma. Po licznych konfiskatach czasopisma zarządzonych przez urząd cenzury doszło do zakazu publikacji „Złotego Wieku”. Po wniesionej apelacji wydawano „Złoty Wiek” aż do czasu wydania decyzji o nieodwołalnym zakazie wydawania czasopisma. Augustyn Raczek odpowiedzialny za wydawanie „Złotego Wieku” został skazany na 15 miesięcy więzienia. Ostatni numer „Złotego Wieku” ukazał się 1 września 1936 roku. Jednak w miejsce tego czasopisma 1 października 1936 roku zaczęto w Warszawie wydawać czasopismo pod tytułem „Nowy Dzień”. Miało ono taki sam charakter jak „Złoty Wiek”. Ukazywało się ono do samego wybuchu II wojny światowej. Redaktorem nowego czasopisma został Ludwik Kinicki. Krótko po zakazie wydawania polskiej edycji „Złotego Wieku” cofnięto debit pocztowy dla „Das Goldene Zeitalter” (niemieckiego wydania „Złotego Wieku”). 18 października 1937 roku Łódzki Sąd Okręgowy pierwszej instancji skazał Wilhelma Scheidera, nadzorcę Biura Oddziału w Łodzi na 18 miesięcy więzienia z powodu sprowadzenia trzech wydań niemieckiego czasopisma „Das Goldene Zeitalter”. Na rozprawie apelacyjnej adwokat prosił o łagodniejszy wyrok w zawieszeniu, a Sąd Apelacyjny w Warszawie wydał wyrok uniewinniający i zarządził zwrot skonfiskowanych egzemplarzy czasopism argumentując, że „pismo to nie nosi charakteru lżenia i wyszydzania dogmatów i wierzeń chrześcijaństwa, lecz jest popartą cytatami z Pisma Świętego polemiką religijną”. Nazwa Świadkowie Jehowy W lipcu 1931 roku w Columbus w stanie Ohio zorganizowano międzynarodowe zgromadzenie, którego część była transmitowana przez rozgłośnię radiową WBBR oraz 450 stacji radiowych w Ameryce Północnej, Australii i Europie. Na zgromadzeniu tym Badacze Pisma Świętego związani z Towarzystwem Strażnica przyjęli nazwę Świadkowie Jehowy. W Polsce program kongresowy poprzez Magdeburg retransmitowano na zgromadzeniu w Łodzi. Również na łamach „Strażnicy” podano biblijną nazwę jaką przyjęli Badacze Pisma Świętego na zgromadzeniu w Columbus. Zaczęto wówczas posługiwać się nazwą „Świadkowie Jehowy (Badacze Pisma Świętego)” i zastępować nazwę Badacze Pisma ŚwiętegoPismo MWRiOP z 1 września 1931 roku orzekało, że „Stowarzyszenie Badaczy Pisma Świętego” z siedzibą w Łodzi kierowane przez Wilhelma Scheidera nie jest zalegalizowane „jako korporacja związkowa obejmująca poszczególne zbory i jako taka korporacja prawnie nie istnieje”, istnieją natomiast zarejestrowane osobno zbory (pismo MWRiOP nr A.C.III.9112). Pismo MWRiOP z 3 marca 1932 roku precyzowało ową „nielegalność” jako: „Nielegalność ta występuje w szerzeniu ideologii religijnej nieprzyjaznej dla innych wyznań i potępiającej ogólnie obecny ustrój państwowy i społeczny. Do szerzenia takiej ideologii nie upoważniają zwolenników ‘Badaczy’ przepisy, na zasadzie których organizują swe zbory, gdyż przepisy te ograniczają działalność sekt do wewnętrznego /prywatnego/ życia religijnego w środowiskach zborowych względnie stowarzyszeniowych sekty” (pismo MWRiOP nr V.4741/31/32). Świadkowie Jehowy wystosowali do MWRiOP prośbę o rewizję decyzji z 1 września 1931 roku lecz ich prośba 18 października 1932 została rozpatrzona negatywnie jako „ostateczna decyzja w administracyjnym toku instancji” (pismo MWRiOP nr V.3930/32). Jednak mimo tych zapewnień o „nielegalności” rzeczywisty zakaz działalności Świadków Jehowy wydano dopiero 22 marca 1938 roku.. W roku 1932 w kraju w działalności kaznodziejskiej brało udział 600 głosicieli. W tym też roku stałą siedzibą Towarzystwa Strażnica został budynek przy ul. Rzgowskiej 24 w Łodzi. Z powodu nietolerancji religijnej od 1933 roku ataki grup ludności, napuszczanych przez katolickich duchownych na Świadków Jehowy stały się bardzo częste. W tym samym roku odnotowano też około 100 przypadków zatrzymań głosicieli przez policję. W 1935 roku dokonano ponad 3000 zatrzymań Świadków Jehowy oraz 41 ciężkich pobić. Choć sprawy pobić czy niszczenia mienia Świadków Jehowy były zgłaszane do sądów to wiele z nich kończyło się umorzeniem postępowania lub wydaniem wyroku uniewinniającego, a rzadko na ławie oskarżonych stawiano rzeczywistych inicjatorów zajść. Mimo rosnącego sprzeciwu liczebność Świadków Jehowy ciągle wzrastała. W 1935 roku na skutek dekretu władz francuskich 280 głosicieli polskiego pochodzenia powróciło z Francji do Polski. Rządowe represje wobec Świadków Jehowy rozpoczęły się w roku 1936. Odnotowano w tym roku 68 aktów pobicia Świadków Jehowy. Przeciw Świadkom wniesiono 327 spraw sądowych, z czego 73 sprawy zostały rozstrzygnięte na ich korzyść, a większość spraw oddalono. W 8 wypadkach wydano wyrok skazujący z powodu rzekomego dopuszczenia się „bluźnierstw wobec Boga”. Tygodnik „Samoobrona Narodu” nr 30 z 26 lipca 1936 roku opublikował apel pewnego księdza: „Trzeba więc przy każdej okazji i sposobności wytaczać działaczom Badaczy sprawy karne. Trzeba, aby każda gmina, każda parafia w Polsce zwróciła się do Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej, do Premiera do Ministra Wyznań Religijnych i Oświecenia Publicznego i Spraw Wewnętrznych, do Sejmu i Senatorów z żądaniem rozwiązania w Polsce sekty, organizacji czy jak to nazwać Badaczy”. W roku 1937 minister spraw wewnętrznych zakazał wydawania „Strażnicy”, którą zaczęto wydawać nieoficjalnie. W tym samym roku Akcja Katolicka przeprowadziła 75 napadów na Świadków Jehowy, 2 osoby zamordowano. Ponadto odnotowano 108 przypadków zatrzymań przez policję i 263 rozprawy sądowe wytoczone Świadkom Jehowy. Spośród 170 spraw zamkniętych jeszcze w tym samym roku, 99 zakończyło się uniewinnieniem Świadków, a 71 wyrokiem skazującym. Zarządzono również 129 konfiskat literatury, lecz w 99 przypadkach Świadkowie Jehowy wywalczyli jej zwrot. W miesiącu Pamiątki 1937 roku liczba głosicieli wyniosła 1040 osób skupionych w 121 zborach. 22 marca 1938 roku obłożono zakazem działalność Świadków Jehowy w Polsce. Tego samego dnia władze opieczętowały magazyny biura w Łodzi – rozpoczął się okres działalności konspiracyjnej. W miesięczniku „''Jutrzenka Białostocka''” w maju 1938 roku, ks. Adam Abramowicz pisał: „A więc nareszcie władze uwzględniły nasze żądanie. Od pięciu lat bowiem demaskowaliśmy stale łajdacką robotę „badaczy”, a nawet wydawaliśmy broszurę pt. „''Badacze i rozbijacze Kościoła i Państwa Polskiego za żydowskie pieniądze''”, w której dokładnie oświetliliśmy krecią robotę tej sekty”. W 1939 roku, na krótko przed wybuchem II wojny światowej, jedna z ostatnich małych konwencji odbyła się w Kostuninie, w powiecie Chełm. Było na niej obecnych około sześćdziesiąt osób. Okres II wojny światowej Sytuacja w różnych regionach kraju W ostatnim odnotowanym miesiącu przed II wojną światową było w Polsce 1039 głosicieli (około 10% mieszkało w miejscowości Wisła). Około połowa głosicieli w tym okresie miała korzenie ukraińskie. Po zajęciu Polski przez Niemcy kraj został podzielony na trzy rejony, a w każdym z nich dla Świadków zapanowały inne warunki. Na zachodzie kraju, włączonym bezpośrednio do Rzeszy, Gestapo aresztowało każdego, kto był znany jako Świadek Jehowy. Aresztowano nawet za posiadanie pojedynczego egzemplarza „Strażnicy”. Wielu zginęło w hitlerowskich obozach koncentracyjnych. Ci, którzy uniknęli aresztowania, spotykali się w niewielkich grupkach po 2–3 rodziny, a publikacje, które otrzymywali najczęściej od niemieckich współwyznawców, powielali lub przepisywali ręcznie. Na terenach Generalnego Gubernatorstwa z Warszawą, Krakowem, Lublinem, a potem również ze Lwowem, matryce woskowe „Strażnicy” przygotowywano w Warszawie, a odpowiedzialni za poszczególne strefy (obwody) dbali o ich powielenie na swoim terenie. W grudniu 1942 roku hitlerowcy odkryli warszawską drukarnię, a jej pracowników: Stefana Milewskiego i Jana Gontkiewicza, wysłano do obozu koncentracyjnego Majdanek, a następnie do obozu Buchenwald. Po nich nadzorowaniem działalności i powielaniem publikacji na tym obszarze zajmował się Ludwik Kinicki – aresztowany w 1944 roku, zmarł pod koniec tego roku w obozie koncentracyjnym Mauthausen-Gusen. W wioskach – głównie w Lubelskiem – w czasie wojny podjęto na nowo działalność kaznodziejską od domu do domu. We wrześniu 1939 roku Związek Radziecki zajął wschodnie tereny Polski, wskutek czego blisko połowa głosicieli w kraju – głównie narodowości polskiej i ukraińskiej, ale także żydowskiej i rosyjskiej – została odcięta od współwyznawców w kraju. Już na początku II wojny światowej Świadkowie Jehowy utracili wszelką możliwość kontaktu z Biurem Oddziału w Bernie sprawującym wówczas nadzór nad działalnością. Jednak na przełomie 1940 i 1941 roku niemieckiemu Świadkowi Jehowy Fritzowi Otto z Łodzi udawało się otrzymywać z Poznania, Bydgoszczy i Gdańska nieregularną zaszyfrowaną korespondencję. W okresie II wojny światowej „Strażnica” była powielana lub przepisywana ręcznie i rozprowadzana konspiracyjnie z zachowaniem najwyższej ostrożności ponieważ w niektórych wypadkach za posiadanie zaledwie jednego egzemplarza czasopisma groziło umieszczenie w obozie koncentracyjnym. W latach 1940–1944 powielana „Strażnica” miała postać luźnych kartek formatu A-4. Materiał tak komponowano, by na jednym arkuszu papieru zawierała się zamknięta całość pochodząca z bieżącego numeru. W ten sposób jeden egzemplarz czasopisma trafiał równocześnie do kilku czytelników. Dodatkowo w przypadku rewizji taki sposób wydania nie powodował utraty całego numeru a tylko pojedynczych kartek. „Nowy Ład” W 1941 roku na terenach zajętych przez Związek Radziecki nie było żadnej łączności z resztą kraju ani z Biurem Oddziału w Bernie. W tej sytuacji Stanisław Burak ze Lwowa, który wcześniej odwiedzał zbory na tym terenie pociągnął za sobą niektórych głosicieli i starszych oraz doprowadził do wprowadzenia na tym obszarze swoistego ruchu nazwanego „Nowy Ład”. Od zboru do zboru wysyłano „duchowe małżeństwa”, składające się ze zdolnego mężczyzny i kobiety celem pozyskiwania zborów dla „Nowego Ładu”. Pod jego wpływem przez około trzy miesiące znalazła się pewna liczba zborów od Lwowa po Lubelszczyznę, próbowano też przejąć zbór w Warszawie. Grupa ta całkowicie odrzuciła publikacje Towarzystwa Strażnica, a nawet postanowiła je niszczyć. Zalecono czytać wyłącznie Dzieje Apostolskie oraz postanowiono żyć w komunie i w bezwzględnym posłuszeństwie przełożonym. Dla przykładu mieszkano wspólnie, wstawano o godzinie 5 rano, rozbierano się do pasa i zbiorowo bez względu na wiek i płeć obmywano zimną wodą. Hasłem tej grupy było życie „w ozdobie świętobliwości”. Grupa ta zachęcała do kreatywności swoich członków przez co zaczęto wprowadzać rozmaite indywidualne koncepcje. Burak podał, że prorok Daniel i inni prorocy zmartwychwstali, w końcu niektórzy całkowicie odrzucili Biblię twierdząc, że „Litera zabija, a duch ożywia”. Grupie w Białymstoku przewodził Józef Rogiński, który wprowadził swoją własną interpretację wydarzeń. Po zajęciu miasta przez Niemców, w sierpniu 1941 roku uznał on, że jest to początek Armagedonu, III Rzesza upadnie i zaraz nastanie Królestwo Boże. Wysłał swoich zwolenników, by z wieży ratusza zdjęli flagę ze swastyką, a na jej miejsce zatknęli białą chorągiew. Równolegle do urządzonej w ratuszu niemieckiej komendy wojskowej, wysłał delegację z poleceniem, by wezwała władze niemieckie do poddania się przed Królestwem Bożym. Komendant i inni oficerowie uznali to za głupi żart, a tych ludzi za pomylonych i zareagowali śmiechem. Gdy jednak usłyszeli strzały strażników do tych, którzy zdjęli swastykę z wieży i zakładali białą flagę wtedy całą delegację aresztowano i wywieziono. Wypuszczono tylko jedną ciężarną kobietę, a 26 osób straciło życie. Po tym zdarzeniu „Nowy Ład” upadł, a jego członkowie powrócili do zborów oraz do studiowania Biblii i korzystania z publikacji biblijnych. Represje wobec Świadków Jehowy Przyczyny umieszczania Świadków Jehowy w obozach koncentracyjnych były różne i zależne od regionu kraju. Najczęstszym powodem był udział w działalności kaznodziejskiej, organizowanie zebrań religijnych lub udział w nich, powielanie i przemyt literatury biblijnej. Na terenach bezpośrednio wcielonych do III Rzeszy głównym, bezpośrednim powodem aresztowania i represji wobec Świadków Jehowy była odmowa pracy w organizacji Todt bądź służby w Wehrmachcie. Inni zostali aresztowani w wyniku donosów lub zdrady. W niektórych wypadkach wystarczała już sama przynależność do Świadków Jehowy bądź też posiadanie jednego egzemplarza „Strażnicy”. Zdarzały się też aresztowania zupełnie przypadkowe. Znanych jest 854 Świadków Jehowy, którzy padli ofiarą hitlerowskich prześladowań i byli związani z Polską. Z tej grupy 703 osoby posiadały polskie obywatelstwo, a 20 osób prawdopodobnie było PolakamiBadanie dotyczy tylko Świadków Jehowy polskiej grupy narodowościowej. Świadkowie Jehowy obywatele polscy, lecz należący do innych narodowości, zostali uwzględnieni w oddzielnych statystykach.. Spośród 703 polskich Świadków Jehowy przez jakiś czas więziono 648 osób, w tym 143 dzieci. Z grupy uwięzionych Świadków Jehowy 508 osób zesłano do obozów koncentracyjnych. Spośród nich 178 osób straciło życie w wyniku hitlerowskich prześladowań. 174 osoby zmarły w więzieniach lub w obozach, w tym w 34 przypadkach wykonano egzekucję, jedna osoba zmarła w wyniku warunków uwięzienia, a trzy osoby zostały zamordowane na wolności. Statystyka ta nie uwzględnia Wolnego Miasta Gdańsk, w którym przez pewien czas w okresie międzywojennym działało niewielkie biuro Towarzystwa Strażnica przy Jakobsneugasse 7, kierowane przez Ewalda Niehußa. Sytuacja w niektórych zborach W liczonym oddzielnie Wolnym Mieście Gdańsk na 175 Świadków Jehowy było 168 Niemców, 6 Niemców lub Polaków i 1 osoba o nieustalonej narodowości. Spośród nich przez jakiś czas więziono 151 osób, w tym 18 dzieci. Z grupy uwięzionych gdańskich Świadków Jehowy 33 osoby zesłano do obozów koncentracyjnych (np. do obozu Sachsenhausen). Spośród nich 12 osób straciło życie w wyniku prześladowań nazistowskich. 9 osób zmarło w więzieniach lub w obozach, w tym w 5 przypadkach wykonano egzekucję, a 3 osoby zmarły w wyniku warunków uwięzienia. Ogółem represje dotknęły 175 gdańskich Świadków Jehowy. Do obozów trafiło 69 głosicieli z Poznania, spośród których 22 osoby zginęły. Zostali oni wydani 6 i 7 maja 1942 roku przez gestapowca, który udając sympatyka Świadków Jehowy, dostał się do poznańskiego zboru, studiował Biblię, dał się ochrzcić i wywiedział się o adresy zamieszkania jego członków. Na zebraniu członków zboru przebrał się za kobietę w woalce by sprawdzić czy wszyscy są już obecni, po czym wyszedł i powrócił na zebranie już w mundurze SS. Ponieważ zebrania organizowano dla dwóch lub trzech rodzin inni członkowie zboru byli zabierani ze swoich domów późnym wieczorem lub następnego dnia rano. Aresztowano wówczas ponad 70 osób, które zostały przewiezione na przesłuchanie do Domu Żołnierza przy ul. Niezłomnych, a następnie trafiły do Fortu VII w Poznaniu. Następną akcję gestapo przeprowadziło w maju 1943 roku, jednak nie miała już ona takiego zasięgu. Ze zboru w Wiśle 53 głosicieli wysłano do obozów koncentracyjnych (głównie do Auschwitz-Birkenau) lub do przymusowej pracy w kopalniach czy też kamieniołomach na terenie Polski, Niemiec i Czech – 38 osób spośród nich zginęło. Dla wiślackich Świadków Jehowy bezpośrednim powodem aresztowania i represji była odmowa pracy w organizacji Todt bądź służby w Wehrmachcie. Ogółem represjom podano 83 wiślackich głosicieli, zainteresowanych oraz ich dzieci. 15 lipca 1943 roku 10 dzieci Świadków Jehowy z okolic Wisły, których rodzice odmówili podpisania Volkslisty (niemieckiej listy narodowościowej), odebrano rodzicom i umieszczono w obozie dla nieletnich w Łodzi. W zborze wiejskim do którego należała grupa głosicieli ze wsi Grabowa doszło do donosu, w wyniku którego grupa ta trafiła do obozu koncentracyjnego Auschwitz. W trakcie wizyt duszpasterskich, które ksiądz Teofil Banach z parafii Niegowonice przeprowadzał we wsi Grabowa, duchowny ten wstąpił też do domu Świadków Jehowy. W trakcie rozmowy z domownikami wpadł w furię krzycząc m.in. „Ja was wszystkich heretyków Badaczy przez komin przepuszczę i wreszcie zrobię porządek w parafii”. Tego samego dnia podczas dalszych wizyt kilka domów dalej postanowiono o wydaniu „heretyków” w ręce Gestapo. Na liście sporządzonej przez księdza znalazło się osiem nazwisk. Na skutek tego donosu jakiś czas później Gestapo wraz z żandarmerią 10 maja 1941 roku urządziło obławę i aresztowało 11 Świadków Jehowy w Grabowej, w tym wszystkie osoby znajdujące się na sporządzonej przez księdza liście. Wszyscy w krótkim czasie zginęli w KL Auschwitz. Nie był to odosobniony przypadekW samych okolicach Zawiercia miały miejsce jeszcze inne podobne przykłady. Ksiądz Stanisław Gołaczewski z Łęki wydał Świadków Jehowy oraz działających w okolicy partyzantów. Ks. Eugeniusz Maślankiewicz sporządził dla gestapo listę osób czytających Biblię, jednak nie przekazał jej, gdyż jeden z miejscowych sympatyków Świadków Jehowy ostrzegł go, że w razie denuncjacji ksiądz sam poniesie śmierć, gdyż okoliczna ludność znała fakt ukrywania przez księdza partyzantów. Polski ks. Mieczysław Fröhlich z Pilicy wysługujący się okupantowi doprowadził do rozstrzelania pięcioosobowej rodziny Świadków Jehowy przed ich domem rodzinnym.. Świadkowie Jehowy w obozach koncentracyjnych W ciągu blisko 5 lat istnienia obozu Auschwitz-Birkenau osadzono w nim co najmniej 404 Świadków Jehowy. Wśród nich było: 193 Polaków, 126 Niemców, 21 Austriaków, 20 Holendrów, 4 Czechów, 4 Jugosłowian, 3 Ukraińców, 2 Rosjan, 1 Węgier, 1 Luksemburczyk, 1 osoba z terenów ZSRR oraz 28 osób o nieustalonej narodowości. Ponad 35% osadzonych w nim Świadków Jehowy straciło życie. Świadkowie Jehowy należeli do jednych z pierwszych więźniów tego obozu. Pomimo grożących konsekwencji w obozie organizowano nielegalnie spotkania religijne, także dla więźniów zainteresowanych poznawaniem Biblii. Zdarzały się pojedyncze przypadki, w których więźniowie różnych narodowości właśnie w obozach zostali Świadkami Jehowy. W jednym czasie w KL Auschwitz mogło przebywać przynajmniej kilkudziesięciu więźniów Świadków Jehowy, naziści starali się jednak, aby w jednym bloku trzymać nie więcej niż 2–3 Świadków. W 1941 roku Heinrich Himmler osobiście nakłaniał wyznawców do podpisania oświadczenia o wyrzeczeniu się wiary, jednak nikt tego nie uczynił. Spośród 404 Świadków Jehowy uwięzionych w Auschwitz-Birkenau 194 osoby wywieziono do kolejnych obozów koncentracyjnych, 146 zmarło w obozie, 10 zwolniono z obozu, 7 doczekało wyzwolenia, 2 zmarły w transporcie ewakuacyjnym, 1 zmarła zaraz po wyzwoleniu, a dla 44 osób nie udało się ustalić ich dalszych losów. Prof. Christine King, napisała: „Im bardziej byli uciskani, tym mocniej zwierali szeregi, a ich opór nabierał twardości diamentu”. W obozie koncentracyjnym Groß-Rosen uwięziono 109 Świadków Jehowy, w tym 74 Polaków, 25 Niemców, 4 Austriaków, 1 Luksemburczyk, 1 Czech, 1 Holender oraz 3 osoby o narodowości nieustalonej. Na obecnym terenie Polski Świadkowie Jehowy umieszczeni w Groß-Rosen w większości pochodzili z miejscowości i mniejszych miast położonych w środkowej Polsce, na Śląsku, w Małopolsce i Wielkopolsce. Z dużych miast pochodziła mniejszość uwięzionych: z Łodzi 6 osób, z Gdańska 2, z Koszalina 1, z Bydgoszczy 1, z Poznania 1, i 1 ze Środy Wielkopolskiej. 43 więźniarki przeniesiono do KL Gross-Rosen dopiero w 1945 roku w transportach ewakuacyjnych (42 z KL Auschwitz, a 1 z KL Ravensbrück). W obozie KL Lublin uwięziono co najmniej 57 Świadków Jehowy, w tym 27 Polaków, 16 Niemców, 4 Holendrów, 2 Jugosłowian, 2 Rosjan, 1 Austriaka, 1 Luksemburczyka, 1 Węgra oraz 3 osoby o narodowości nieustalonej. Dziewiętnaście osób z tego grona zatrudniono w filii KL Lublin – w przedsiębiorstwie DAW na ulicy Lipowej 7. Do KL Lublin Świadkowie Jehowy zaczęli przybywać od stycznia 1943 roku, 28 osób trafiło z obozów koncentracyjnych położonych na terenie Niemiec: Sachsenhausen (5 osób), Dachau (7 osób), Buchenwald (14 osób) i Neuengamme (2 osoby). Przed osadzeniem w KL Lublin 12 osób przetrzymywano w więzieniach: 4 osoby na Pawiaku, 8 osób w więzieniu we Lwowie. W przypadku 17 osób informacje o sposobie znalezienia się w obozie nie są znane. Świadkowie Jehowy trafiający do tego obozu znajdowali się w nim głównie z powodu samej przynależności do tego związku wyznaniowego. Do obozu koncentracyjnego Stutthof trafiło 99 Świadków JehowyJednym z więźniów tego obozu był Joachim Alfermann. Jego postawę nim został zesłany do obozu opisał Günter Grass w powieści autobiograficznej „Przy obieraniu cebuli” (rozdział III: „Nazywał się: My-czegoś-takiego-nie-robimy”). Grass choć nie zapamiętał z nazwiska tego człowieka opisał go jako Wirtunsowasnicht („My-takich-rzeczy-nie-robimy”). Joachim Alfermann przeżył pobyt w obozie, zmarł w roku 1998.. Było wśród nich 54 Niemców, 40 Polaków, 1 Austriak, 1 Szwajcar, 1 Jugosłowianin, 1 Ukrainiec i 1 osoba bezpaństwowa. Wielu Świadków Jehowy osadzonych w tym obozie trafiło do niego z powodu odmowy podpisania oświadczenia o wyrzeczeniu się wiary. Najczęściej też trafiali do KL Stutthof za działania związane ze swoimi przekonaniami religijnymi. 24 osoby zostały przewiezione do tego obozu z więzienia w Gdańsku, a pozostali Świadkowie Jehowy byli przewożeni raczej pojedynczo z różnych obozów przejściowych. W obozie w porze ciszy nocnej Świadkowie Jehowy regularnie organizowali zebrania, a także powielali literaturą biblijną, tłumaczoną przez Wilhelma Scheidera z języka angielskiego na niemiecki, okazyjnie przemycaną do obozu. Spośród 99 Świadków Jehowy uwięzionych w KL Stutthof 29 osób zmarło, 24 osoby przeżyły (w tym 4 zwolniono), 11 osób dotarło w marszu śmierci do duńskiej wyspy Møn, 4 dotarły do Lauterbach na Rugii, 19 osób przewieziono do innych obozów, a dla 12 osób nie udało się ustalić ich dalszych losów. W Forcie VII w Poznaniu więziono około 70 Świadków Jehowy, spośród których zidentyfikowano imiennie 60 osób (58 Polaków, 1 Niemiec, w jednym wypadku narodowość nie jest znana). Zdecydowana większość została wydana w maju 1942 roku przez gestapowca udającego sympatyka Świadków Jehowy. Ponieważ był to obóz przejściowy, całą grupę 60 zidentyfikowanych Świadków Jehowy przeniesiono do różnych obozów koncentracyjnych: 17 osób trafiło do KL Auschwitz, 11 Świadków Jehowy przeniesiono na krótko do obozu przejściowego Żabików, 10 kobiet osadzono w KL Ravensbrück, a pojedyncze osoby wywieziono do Dachau, Mauthausen, Oranienburga, Sachsenhausen i Stutthofu. W obozie przejściowym Żabików więziono co najmniej 44 osoby (43 Polaków i 1 Niemiec), z których 11 osób zostało skierowanych z Fortu VII, a 33 osoby zostały wysłane przez poznańskie gestapo. Ponieważ był to obóz przejściowy więźniów wkrótce deportowano do innych obozów. W KL Litzmannstadt, który był obozem dla polskiej młodzieży umieszczono 10 dzieci Świadków Jehowy z Wisły. Ich rodzice odmówili podpisania Volkslisty. Dzieci te umieszczono najpierw w KL Auschwitz, skąd po wstępnej selekcji i pobycie w więzieniach w Cieszynie i Sikawie umieszczono w tym obozie na stałe. Cała dziesiątka przeżyła wojnę i samodzielnie wróciła do domów. Po ucieczce Niemców z obozu grupa ta starała się trzymać razem, dzięki czemu w roku 1945 powróciły do domu. Dwie osoby, które odłączyły się od grupy, trafiły do domu później. Inne dzieci Świadków Jehowy – głównie ze Śląska czy Gdańska – umieszczono w wielu różnych miejscach, na przykład w obozie poprawczym w Grodkowie koło Nysy czy w klasztorze katolickim w Czarnowąsach pod Opolem. Zdarzały się wypadki, gdy na wniosek duchownych, rodziców dzieci umieszczonych w klasztorach pozbawiano sądownie praw rodzicielskich, a na samych dzieciach przeprowadzano na sposób katolicki obrzęd chrztu. Polscy Świadkowie Jehowy trafili również do 12 obozów koncentracyjnych znajdujących się na terenie III Rzeszy. W Bergen-Belsen więziono 21 polskich Świadków Jehowy, w Buchenwaldzie zidentyfikowano dotąd imiennie 30 osób, w Dachau więziono co najmniej 18 polskich Świadków Jehowy, w Dora-Mittelbau 26, we Flossenbürgu 13, w Lichtenburgu 4, w Mauthausen co najmniej 98 polskich Świadków Jehowy, w Moringen 1, w Neuengamme 9, w Ravensbrück 140 polskich Świadków, w Sachsenhausen 43, a 3 polskich Świadków Jehowy w Wewelsburgu. Dane te dotyczą osób zidentyfikowanych imiennie, w wielu wypadkach są niepełne. Sytuacja pod koniec wojny Pod koniec wojny, gdy zbliżał się front wschodni, zmuszano ludzi do kopania rowów przeciwczołgowych. Ze względu na neutralność polityczną Świadkowie Jehowy odmawiali udziału w takich pracach. Skutkiem tego kilkadziesiąt osób zostało publicznie rozstrzelanych. Okres powojenny Wiosną 1945 roku, po powrocie z obozu koncentracyjnego, Wilhelm Scheider przejął w użytkowanie budynek krajowego biura w Łodzi przy ul. Rzgowskiej 24. Dzięki temu w 1946 roku wznowiono w nim działalność, jaką prowadzono przed wojną. Choć połowa przedwojennej liczby głosicieli znalazła się na terenie ZSRR, a wielu innych zginęło w czasie wojny, to jednak zaraz po wojnie liczebność Świadków Jehowy w Polsce wzrosła do 2500 głosicieli i dalej wzrastała w szybkim tempie. Otwarto Sale Królestwa. Zaczęto na nowo organizować większe zgromadzenia. Pierwsze zgromadzenie powojenne odbyło się w czerwcu 1946 roku na posesji sługi strefy (obwodu) Włodarczyka, we wsi Borówek z udziałem ponad 1500 osób, a 260 osób przyjęło chrzest. We wrześniu zorganizowano pierwszy po wojnie kongres ogólnokrajowy w Katowicach, na którym zebrało się 5300 osób z całego kraju. W 1945 roku liczba głosicieli przekroczyła 6000. W ciągu dwóch następnych lat liczba Świadków Jehowy się podwoiła i w czerwcu 1947 roku wyniosła 13 699 głosicieli, należących do 710 zborów. Na początku 1946 roku zaczęła do Polski docierać pomoc materialna wysyłana przez Świadków Jehowy ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, z Kanady, ze Szwajcarii i ze Szwecji. Przy tej okazji wysłano również do Polski całe kartony Biblii, a nieco później tysiące książek „Prawda was wyswobodzi” oraz 250 tysięcy egzemplarzy broszury „Religia zbiera wicher”Książkę „Prawa was wyswobodzi” Wydział Publikacji Nieperiodycznych Głównego Urzędu Kontroli Prasy, Publikacji i Widowisk w Warszawie zezwolił rozpowszechnić w ilości 6500 egzemplarzy (pismo z dnia 21 października 1946).. 19 marca 1947 roku przybyli do Polski misjonarze, absolwenci Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead, Stefan Behunick i Paweł Muhaluk (obaj narodowości polskiej lub ukraińskiej), którzy organizowali działalność polskich Świadków Jehowy. Zorganizowali oni pracę w okręgach i obwodach (dawnych strefach) oraz szkolili nadzorców podróżujących. Nadzorcą pierwszego okręgu obejmującego cały kraj został Edward Kwiatosz. Dwa lata później zbory w Polsce były podzielone na 3 okręgi. W 1947 roku zorganizowano zjazd ogólnokrajowy w Krakowie, w którym uczestniczyło 7000 osób, a 425 osób przyjęło chrzest. Uczestnicy tego zgromadzenia nosili plakietki kongresowe w kształcie fioletowego trójkąta, wzorowane na oznakowaniu Świadków Jehowy w obozach koncentracyjnych by przypominać o prześladowaniach, jakie przeszli pod rządami nazistów. Później takie większe zjazdy odbyły się jeszcze w innych miastach (m.in. w 1948 roku w Lublinie) oraz zgromadzenia obwodowe w wynajętych halach. Zaraz po wojnie z całego kraju zaczęły napływać informacje o brutalnych aktach przemocy, których się dopuszczano wobec Świadków Jehowy. Wyjątkowo bezwzględne były oddziały partyzanckiej formacji Narodowe Siły Zbrojne. Działalność ich programowo wymierzona była przeciwko komunistom i władzom komunistycznym, z inspiracji kleru katolickiego – także przeciwko Świadkom Jehowy. Jeszcze w 1946 roku Wilhelm Scheider zwrócił się w tej sprawie do Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości w Warszawie, dokładnie opisując zaistniałą sytuację. W odpowiedzi minister poprosił o sporządzenie szczegółowego sprawozdania i przedłożenie go na piśmie. Gdy w roku 1947 zliczono akty przemocy, których dopuszczono się na Świadkach Jehowy w trakcie podejmowania prób nawracania ich siłą na katolicyzm, zastraszenia bądź fizycznej eliminacji, okazało się, że ucierpiało z tego powodu 4000 osób, a 60 z nich zamordowano. Narodowe Siły Zbrojne dokonały około 800 napadów na domy Świadków Jehowy. 18 lutego 1948 roku Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli w Ministerstwie Spraw Wewnętrznych i Urzędzie Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego w Warszawie memorandum opisujące najdrastyczniejsze akty przemocy, jakich się na nich dopuszczono. Już w 1946 roku Świadkami Jehowy zainteresowały się służby bezpieczeństwa ze względu na dostarczane przez informatorów sugestie jakoby agitowali oni za bojkotem wyborów. Z drugiej strony po wojnie przedstawiciel Wojewódzkiego Urzędu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego w Łodzi próbował nakłonić Świadków Jehowy do współpracy przeciw Kościołowi katolickiemu. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi odmownej na tę oraz powtórzoną cztery miesiące później propozycję władze zaczęły utrudniać Świadkom Jehowy działalność. W lutym 1946 roku do łódzkiego oddziału Towarzystwa Strażnica po raz pierwszy wkroczyli funkcjonariusze UB. Dokonano rewizji oraz aresztowania niemal wszystkich pracowników biura. Jedna z osób pozostawionych w biurze przekazała telegraficznie informację o aresztowaniach do Biura Oddziału w Bernie. Interwencja w ambasadzie polskiej w Bernie skłoniła władze dbające o swój wizerunek na arenie międzynarodowej do wycofania się z tych działań oraz zwolnienia aresztowanych tydzień później. 22 maja 1949 roku dowódca placówki wojskowej w Czarnym Dunajcu samowolnie przerwał i zakończył konwencję odbywającą się w tej wsi pod groźbą rozstrzelania tych, którzy nie podporządkują się jego rozkazowi oraz aresztował jej organizatorów: Floriana Bisagę i Stanisława MleczarzaKrzysztof Srokowski, kierownik Sekcji 5 Wydziału V WUBP w Krakowie, zanotował, iż podejrzewa, że kapitan Wojska Polskiego wykonał polecenie miejscowego proboszcza rzymskokatolickiego, ks. Konstantego Łabędzia, który „w tym dniu zorganizował również po ulicach Czarnego Dunajca bojówki złożone z ludności wiejskiej”.. Ostatecznie 24 lipca 1949 roku wydalono do Francji misjonarzy Stefana Behunicka i Pawła Muhaluka, których uznano za głównych organizatorów działalności szpiegowsko-dywersyjnej na rzecz Stanów Zjednoczonych, jaką zdaniem władz mieli prowadzić polscy Świadkowie Jehowy. W sierpniu 1949 roku na 2 lata więzienia skazano krakowskiego Świadka Jehowy, Antoniego Bistę, za rzekome „rozsiewanie wrogiej propagandy antypaństwowej oraz wrogie wypowiedzi przeciwko ZSRR i krajom Demokracji Ludowej”. Zbliżał się czas delegalizacji wyznania przez władze komunistyczne. Delegalizacja i działalność podziemna Delegalizacja Po II wojnie światowej Świadkowie Jehowy działali na podstawie reskryptu Ministra Wyznań Religijnych i Oświecenia Publicznego z 6 marca 1923 roku. Pismo Ministerstwa Administracji Publicznej z 30 czerwca 1947 roku, skierowane do Świadków Jehowy wskazuje, że władze „przyjęły do wiadomości” funkcjonowanie ich związku wyznaniowego. Na tej podstawie Świadkowie odrzucali późniejsze żądanie władz, domagających się rejestracji związku na zasadach dotyczących stowarzyszeń zwykłych, których działalność była kontrolowana przez instytucje rządowe, a zarząd zatwierdzany przez władze polityczne. 5 sierpnia 1949 roku wydano dekret o zmianie przepisów prawa o stowarzyszeniach z dnia 27 października 1932 roku, domagając się od związków wyznaniowych zalegalizowania statutu w przeciągu 90 dni (Dz. U. R. P. Nr 45, poz. 335). Zgodnie z ogłoszoną ustawą Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli projekt statutu określającego ich działalność oraz wniosek o legalizację. 16 kwietnia 1950 rozpoczął się proces zbierania podpisów pod apelem sztokholmskim. Złożenia asygnaty pod nim wymagano również od Kościołów i związków wyznaniowych, a ewentualną odmowę złożenia podpisu traktowano jako poparcie dla „amerykańskich imperialistów” i sprzeciw wobec „pokojowej polityki” ZSRR. Odmowa złożenia asygnaty stała się więc dla komunistów dogodnym pretekstem do rozpoczęcia szykan wobec tej grupy wyznaniowej, tym bardziej że składania podpisów pod apelem sztokholmskim odmawiali poszczególni wierni, którzy swoją postawę tłumaczyli neutralnością wobec polityki państwa. Stało się to przyczynkiem do szybkiej reakcji władz komunistycznych. Najpierw 21 kwietnia 1950 roku UB wtargnęło do łódzkiego biura. Następnego dnia aresztowano członków zarządu krajowego, który stanowili: Edward Kwiatosz – przewodniczący, Wilhelm Scheider – wiceprzewodniczący, Harald Abt – sekretarz, Władysław Jędzura – skarbnik, rozpoczynając okres przygotowań do procesu przeciw nim. Później 21 czerwca 1950 roku w nocy dokonano setek rewizji w domach Świadków Jehowy i około 5 tysięcy aresztowań (w tym wszystkich pozostałych pracujących w Biurze Oddziału). 30 czerwca 1950 roku członkowie Sekretariatu Biura Politycznego: Bolesław Bierut, Jakub Berman, Józef Cyrankiewicz, Aleksander Zawadzki, Roman Zambrowski, Edward Ochab i Zenon Nowak uznali, że sprawę zarzucanej Świadkom Jehowy działalności agenturalnej na rzecz Stanów Zjednoczonych trzeba niezwłocznie nagłośnić w prasie (protokół Nr 67 posiedzenia Sekretariatu BP w dniu 30 czerwca 1950). 2 lipca 1950 Antoni Bida, dyrektor Urzędu do Spraw Wyznań podał, że wniosek o zarejestrowanie „Wyznania Świadków Jehowy (Badaczy Pisma Świętego)” został odrzucony, jak również zdelegalizował działalność Świadków Jehowy i arbitralnie ogłosił rozwiązanie ich organizacji z powodu prowadzenia „przestępczej działalności”, mogącej doprowadzić do „zagrożenia bezpieczeństwa, spokoju i porządku publicznego”2 lipca 1950 roku Antoni Bida skierował pismo o tej treści również do przewodniczącego zarządu osadzonego w areszcie Edwarda Kwiatosza, który mógł zapoznać się z nim dopiero po opuszczeniu więzienia w roku 1956.. Postanowił też o przejęciu majątku Świadków Jehowy na cele oświatowe, jednak zajęte mienie przedstawiało na tyle nikłą wartość, że odstąpiono od powołania głównego likwidatora (APG, UWG, sygn. 1377, k. 93). Kilka dni później miała miejsce konferencja, podczas której Minister Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, Stanisław Radkiewicz określił Świadków Jehowy jako „szpiegów imperializmu siejących histerię wojenną”. 20 lipca 1950 roku Julian Leżyński w zastępstwie Naczelnego Dyrektora Głównego Urzędu Kontroli Prasy Publikacyj i Widowisk cofnął debit pocztowy oraz zakazał rozpowszechniania czasopisma „Strażnica” w języku polskim oraz „Watchtower” w języku angielskim wydawanych w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 25 lipca 1950 roku Dyrektor Departamentu V MBP Julia Brystiger rozesłała do wszystkich szefów wojewódzkich i powiatowych UB „Instrukcję nr 29”, która powstała w oparciu o opracowany przez Departament V „Plan likwidacji wyznania Świadków Jehowy”. W ramach tej instrukcji J. Brystiger nakazała opracować „plan wysiedlenia świadków Jehowy z pasów granicznych i ważnych ośrodków gospodarczych i strategicznych”, co doprowadziło do licznych aresztowań przeprowadzonych jeszcze latem tego roku. Prześladowania Cztery miesiące wcześniej liczebność Świadków Jehowy wynosiła około 18 tysięcy głosicieli w 864 zborach. Działalność znowu zaczęto prowadzić konspiracyjnie. Represje UB dotknęły około 90 procent Świadków Jehowy w Polsce. Niektórych, jak np. Józefa Szlauera, zastrzelił podczas przesłuchań oficer UB. Alojzy Prostak, nadzorca podróżujący z Krakowa aresztowany w Szczecinie w maju 1952 roku, następnie przetrzymywany dwa lata w warszawskim i łódzkim areszcie, był tak brutalnie przesłuchiwany, że znalazł się w szpitalu więziennym. Po prośbie żony złożonej za namową adwokata został zwolniony, lecz tydzień później 11 września 1954 roku zmarł. Do końca 1956 roku zmarło 16 Świadków Jehowy w wyniku tortur lub odmowy udzielenia pomocy lekarskiej (do końca roku 1958 udokumentowano 18 takich przypadków). Przebywający w więzieniu wspólnie z Alojzym Prostakiem adwokat Witold Lis-Olszewski, poruszony jego niezłomną postawą, złożył mu obietnicę podejmowania się po wyjściu z więzienia obrony Świadków Jehowy. Zorganizował on zespół adwokacki, który w okresie największego zakazu działalności Świadków Jehowy bronił członków tego wyznania w około 30 procesach miesięcznie. W dniach od 16 do 22 marca 1951 roku przed Wojskowym Sądem Rejonowym przy ulicy Koszykowej w Warszawie przeprowadzono rozprawę sądową przy drzwiach zamkniętych, w której na ławie oskarżonych znalazło się siedem osób, w tym czterech członków zarządu krajowego: Wilhelm Scheider, Edward Kwiatosz, Harald Abt i Władysław Jędzura. Wilhelm Scheider, dla którego prokurator domagał się kary śmierci, otrzymał wyrok dożywotniego więzienia, pozostałym członkom zarządu zasądzono po 15 lat więzienia, natomiast Władysława Sukiennika skazano na 10 lat, Jana Liczkego na 6 lat, a Naftalego Glasberga na 5 lat więzieniaW erze Gomułki po roku 1957 podjęto kroki, by ukarać jaskrawe przejawy naruszania zasad praworządności przez rozwiązane w 1954 roku Ministerstwo Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Znęcanie się nad Świadkami Jehowy, a w szczególności materiały z pokazowego procesu, przeprowadzonego w dniach 16–22 marca 1951, wykorzystano w postępowaniu dowodowym.. Od 10 do 14 marca 1955 roku w Łodzi odbył się proces przeciw Janowi Lorkowi, Władysławowi Sklarzewiczowi, Tadeuszowi Chodarze, Mieczysławowi Cyrańskiemu i Stanisławowi Nabiałczykowi, uznanymi przez władze za kierownictwo Świadków Jehowy. Lorek, Sklarzewicz i Chodara zostali skazani na 12 lat więzienia, Cyrański na 8 lat, a Nabiałczyk na 6 lat więzienia. W wyniku brutalnych przesłuchań, w okresie przygotowawczym do tej rozprawy szósty z oskarżonych zmarł w areszcie śledczym, a inni, postawieni później na ławie oskarżonych, doznali w trakcie śledztwa załamania nerwowegoProces przesłuchań i oczekiwanego przyznania się do winy prowadzony był według schematu: Podejrzanym nie dawano jedzenia ani picia i kazano przez 72 godziny klęczeć na podłodze lub wtrącano przesłuchiwanych na 24 dni nago do ciasnej betonowej celi nazywanej „psią budą”, w której nie było miejsca by usiąść, położyć się lub stanąć prosto. Regularnie stosowano wstrząsy elektryczne, przy czym elektrody przyczepiano do najbardziej wrażliwych części ciała, takich jak stopy czy broda. Oskarżonych wieszano, a gdy tracili przytomność, cucono w wannie z wodą, po czym kontynuowano tortury. Następnie oprawcy domagali się od przesłuchiwanych przyznania do zarzucanego im szpiegostwa.. Najdotkliwszą konsekwencją delegalizacji wyznania były represje skierowane przeciwko pojedynczym Świadkom Jehowy. W okresie tym uwięziono około 5 tysięcy wyznawców, a ponad 40 osób zmarło „w śledztwie bądź w więzieniach”. Pomimo tego liczba głosicieli zwiększyła się w latach 1950–1953 o ponad 50% (do prawie 28 tysięcy). W latach 1956–1961, w kartotece zagadnieniowej Służby Bezpieczeństwa, dotyczącej Świadków Jehowy nawet nie rejestrowano szeregowych członków wyznania, lecz jedynie osoby uznawane za aktyw, skutkiem czego statystyki są niepełne. W latach 60. XX wieku frekwencja na rozprawach sądowych przeciw Świadkom Jehowy sięgnęła nawet 30 tysięcy osób rocznie. Co roku ze względu na odmowę pełnienia służby wojskowej kary więzienia odbywało też około 300–350 Świadków Jehowy. Wyroki skazujące związane z odmową pełnienia służby w wojsku zaprzestano wydawać w Polsce w 1988 rokuW okresie międzywojennym za uchylanie się od pełnienia służby wojskowej Badaczom Pisma Świętego groziły wielokrotne wyroki. Z tego względu 21 listopada 1932 roku Badacze Pisma Świętego wraz z innymi organizacjami wystosowali do Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Ignacego Mościckiego petycję w sprawie zniesienia wyroków wielokrotnych wobec osób odmawiających służby wojskowej z przyczyn etyczno-religijnych do czasu uchwalenia prawa zwalniającego takie osoby od służby wojskowej.. Pod koniec 1955 roku z powodu prowadzenia działalności religijnej w aresztach, więzieniach i obozach pracy wciąż pozostawało 185 Świadków Jehowy (w tym 30 kobiet), a także 169 skazanych za odmowę pełnienia służby wojskowej. Wiosną 1956 rozpoczął się proces zwalniania z więzień dziesiątek Świadków Jehowy. W sierpniu tego roku zwolniono z więzienia Wilhelma Scheidera. Mimo dotkliwych prześladowań w roku 1958 społeczność Świadków Jehowy w Polsce była trzecią pod względem liczebności społecznością Świadków Jehowy na świecie. Po fali ciężkich prześladowań, jakie władze zastosowały wobec Świadków Jehowy w latach 1950–1956, nastąpił krótki okres spokoju. Poprzedzał on ponowne represje oraz przyjęcie w latach 1957–1977 próby strategii „wewnętrznego rozkładu” organizacji Świadków Jehowy. Działania operacyjne Służby Bezpieczeństwa W 1961 roku obietnicą większej swobody udało się władzom nakłonić grupę 15 Świadków Jehowy na czele z Wiesławem Rejdychem i Czesławem Stojakiem do złożenia 20 czerwca tego roku wniosku o zarejestrowanie „alternatywnego” związku religijnego. Na tej podstawie, zaledwie 8 dni później, 28 czerwca 1961 roku podpisano akt formalnej legalizacji wyznania, który jednak anulowano. W rzeczywistości ta „legalizacja” miała posłużyć komunistycznym organom państwowym do przejęcia steru nad organizacją i objęcia nad nią pełnego nadzoruZakładano, że proces ten „''umożliwi władzom państwowym kontrolę działalności wyznania, egzekwowanie (…) ścisłego przestrzegania przepisów prawa, nadzór nad obsadą stanowisk (…), wpływanie na zmianę aspołecznego charakteru działalności wyznania (…) wywoła poważne zamieszanie w szeregach Świadków Jehowy, pozostających nadal w podziemiu, pogłębi istniejące nastroje do legalizacji, co stwarza perspektywę na odrywanie się od podziemia coraz to nowych grup wyznawców i przechodzenie do działalności legalnej. Zarazem wobec jehowitów kontynuujących uporczywie działalność nielegalną można będzie stosować ostre represje''” (AAN, UdSW, sygn. 69/31, k. 112, „Notatka” UdSW, 13.07.1961 r.).. Szacowano, że swoim zasięgiem grupa ta będzie miała wpływ na około 6000 osób. Ponieważ jednak jak się okazało ogół Świadków Jehowy nie poparł tej „alternatywy”, plan załamał się w roku 1963. Później starano się rozbić Świadków Jehowy od wewnątrz. Pojawiły się fałszywe wydania „Strażnicy” oraz szkalujące listy, za które odpowiadał fikcyjny „komitet dwunastu” – działania te miały na celu wywołanie wrażenia istnienia głębokiego podziału wśród polskich Świadków JehowyW listach tych lojalnym i gorliwym nadzorcom zarzucano liczne wykroczenia, by odsunąć ich od odpowiedzialnych zadań. Z kolei osoby słabsze duchowo, bądź też potencjalnie podatne na działania Służby Bezpieczeństwa, wybielano i zalecano do pełnienia funkcji w zborach. Pewna część tych listów w wyniku działań operacyjnych SB była wysyłana z zagranicy. Służba Bezpieczeństwa przeprowadzała też rozmowy o charakterze dezinformacyjnym z aktywnymi członkami związku wyznaniowego informujące o rzekomym rozłamie w organizacji.. Na różne sposoby próbowano też poróżnić członków zarządu krajowego pomiędzy sobą. Władze państwowe, by rozpoznać ośrodek decyzyjny wśród Świadków Jehowy, próbowały wprowadzić do tego związku wyznaniowego swoich agentów oraz umieścić ich na odpowiedzialnych stanowiskach w organizacji Świadków Jehowy. By agentom utorować drogę w organizacji, doprowadzono do aresztowań około 30–40 Świadków Jehowy. Jednak agenci zostali zdemaskowani, przez co służbom nie udało się spowodować trwałych szkód, które doprowadziłyby do rozwiązania organizacji czy choćby zmniejszenia liczby aktywnych jej członków. Na przykład w Wielkopolsce w latach 1960–1963 udało się SB pozyskać tylko jednego tajnego współpracownika o pseudonimie „Waldek”. Pod koniec lat 60. pozyskano jeszcze tajnego współpracownika o pseudonimie „Jakub”. Przeprowadzono sprawy o kryptonimach „Linotyp”, „Henryk”, „A-4”, „Szczupły” i „Artemida”. Akcja „Linotyp” przyniosła w listopadzie 1962 roku poznańskim służbom spektakularny sukces: przejęto powielacz elektryczny, przybory introligatorskie i wydrukowane już numery „Strażnicy”, zabezpieczono 52 metalowe matryce i 250 kg czystego papieru gotowego do druku, a także aresztowano 6 osób. W trakcie akcji „Henryk” dotarto do instrukcji „''Znać swe prawa jako obywatel''”, wskazującej członkom zborów ich prawa w wypadku aresztowania. Sprawa „A-4” po kilku latach rozpracowywania doprowadziła do odkrycia punktu redakcyjnego, w którym znaleziono 2000 egzemplarzy „Strażnic”, jednak samą drukarnię, będącą celem w tej sprawie, zlokalizowano i zlikwidowano dopiero w lutym 1971 roku. W wyniku sprawy o kryptonimie „Szczupły” w roku 1968 doprowadzono do konfliktu w zarządzie okręgu poznańskiego, co stało się przyczyną wystąpienia ze wspólnoty dwóch aktywnych nadzorców w okręgu. Sprawa o kryptonimie „Artemida” doprowadziła do wykluczenia ze wspólnoty aktywnej głosicielki, która była figurantką w tej sprawie. Jednakże zdecydowana większość Świadków Jehowy okręgu poznańskiego nie poddała się wpływom SB. Na terenie województwa olsztyńskiego SB pozyskała dwóch tajnych współpracowników o pseudonimach „Rysiek” i „Henryk”. Byli oni systematycznie nagradzani pieniężnie za przekazywane informacje. Materiały od nich uzyskane pozwoliły na szereg działań SB jak: rozwiązanie dwóch zebrań sługi obwodu ze sługami zborów i aresztowanie sługi obwodu, likwidację punktu, w którym składowano literaturę biblijną oraz aresztowanie dwóch osób uchylających się przed odbyciem służby wojskowej. 31 marca 1967 roku statystyka Wydziału III Departamentu IV zawierała w całej Polsce 137 tajnych współpracowników zajmujących się rozpracowywaniem środowiska Świadków Jehowy (dla porównania wszystkie inne chrześcijańskie wyznania niekatolickie rozpracowywało łącznie 71 tajnych współpracowników). W całym kraju przeprowadzano też sprawę obiektową skierowaną przeciw całemu wyznaniu o kryptonimie „Babilon”, zapoczątkowaną jeszcze w latach 50., a prowadzoną co najmniej do marca roku 1989. Założeniem tej akcji było osłabienie wpływów Świadków Jehowy oraz wywołanie przepływu członków ruchu do innych związków wyznaniowych. W tym celu posłużono się innymi wspólnotami ruchu badackiego, zarejestrowanymi przez władze w roku 1960: Stowarzyszeniem Badaczy Pisma Świętego, Zrzeszeniem Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego oraz Świeckim Ruchem Misyjnym „Epifania”, a legalne funkcjonowanie tych trzech związków wyznaniowych było obliczone na bezpośrednie osłabianie Świadków JehowyWszystkie te trzy wyznania należące do nurtu badackiego zostały wyjątkowo szybko zarejestrowane w PRL.. SB rozpowszechniała także fałszywe informacje jakoby w 1963 roku cały zbór Świadków Jehowy w powiecie obornickim przeszedł do ŚRME, czego jednak nie potwierdza literatura żadnej ze stron z tego okresuW okresie tym podawano również inne podobne zdarzenia, m.in. zbór w Częstochowie miał przyłączyć się do KADS, a zbór w Nowej Soli do ZWBPŚ – informacje te podobnie nie mają swoich źródeł poza materiałami operacyjnymi SB. Mogły się jednak zdarzać pojedyncze takie przypadki, np. dotyczące osób wykluczonych ze zborów ŚJ.. Prowadzono również sprawę obiektową o kryptonimie „Kuźnia” skierowaną przeciw drukarzom i osobom obsługującym punkty drukarskie Świadków Jehowy. Pomimo olbrzymich nakładów pracy, wkładanych przez funkcjonariuszy Służby Bezpieczeństwa, różnorodnych działań operacyjnych i stosowanych metod oraz środków, licznych aresztowań często zakończonych wyrokami skazującymi nawet na długoletnie więzienie, władze komunistyczne nie były w stanie opanować, czy choćby kontrolować działalności Świadków Jehowy w Polsce. Lata 70. 29 marca 1971 roku w Poznaniu odbyła się rozprawa przeciw sześciu Świadkom Jehowy, pełniącym odpowiedzialne funkcje w związku wyznaniowym. Oskarżonych: Haralda Abta, Władysława Reszkę, Józefa Rajchela, Edmunda Frąckowiaka, Jana Wąsikowskiego oraz Henryka Grabowskiego skazano za przynależność do tajnej organizacji, za co otrzymali kary więzienia od 1 do 2,5 roku oraz grzywny. Po wniesionej przez obrońców apelacji Sąd Wojewódzki zmniejszył wymiar kary. Dzięki temu 3 lipca 1971 roku zwolniono ostatnich dwóch spośród szóstki oskarżonych. 31 maja 1972 roku kapitan Służby Bezpieczeństwa (awansowany 31 maja 1979 do stopnia podpułkownika), inspektor Inspektoratu Kierownictwa SB Komendy Wojewódzkiej Milicji Obywatelskiej w Bydgoszczy, mgr Henryk Skibiński, który przez lata zbierał materiały szkalujące Świadków Jehowy, miał obronić rozprawę doktorską i uzyskać tytuł doktora nauk humanistycznych. Jego rozprawa zatytułowana „Treści i formy propagandy stosowanej przez sektę świadków Jehowy w PRL” miała stanowić podręcznik dla przedstawicieli prawa ułatwiający zwalczanie Świadków Jehowy. Przed nadaniem stopnia doktora H. Skibiński musiał obronić swoją rozprawę w publicznej dyskusji. W gmachu Uniwersytetu Toruńskiego wśród publiczności jego wywodom przysłuchiwało się kilku Świadków Jehowy. Skibiński twierdził m.in., że Świadkowie Jehowy to wrogowie państwa i jego sojuszników, szpiedzy pracujący na rzecz obcego mocarstwa, ludzie przeciwni nauce, transfuzji krwi czy krytycy teorii ewolucji. Wspomniał jednak, że mają opinię obowiązkowych i uczciwych obywateli. Po opinii promotora oraz profesorów recenzentów zaproszono do dyskusji publiczność. Głos w dyskusji zabrał Jan W. Rynkiewicz, który w obszernym wystąpieniu całkowicie zbił zarzut dotyczący wrogości wobec państwa oraz zarzut szpiegostwa. Wskazał na szereg nieścisłości w rozprawie doktorskiej H. Skibińskiego, a także stronniczość jego argumentacji. Na przykład Skibiński całkowicie pominął fakt, iż w tym czasie sądy odstąpiły od zarzutów szpiegostwa, a nawet zrehabilitowały wielu Świadków Jehowy. Jan Rynkiewicz zwrócił również uwagę na wkład Świadków Jehowy w rozwój chirurgii, obywającej się bez przetaczania krwi, co pan Skibiński również przemilczał. Swoje wystąpienie Rynkiewicz oparł na dokumentach, które komisja przyjęła. W dalszej części Zygmunt Sawicki i Józef Rajchel przedstawili pogląd Świadków Jehowy na stosunek chrześcijan do polityki i konfliktów światowych. Zgromadzona publiczność uważnie śledziła te wystąpienia. Henryk Skibiński w wygłoszonej replice zupełnie stracił panowanie nad sobą, wobec czego przewodniczący musiał odebrać mu głos. Mimo oczekujących krewnych i znajomych kapitan SB nie otrzymał tego dnia promocji. W okresie blisko 40 lat prześladowań władze komunistyczne skazały około 16 000 Świadków Jehowy na kary więzienia, często wydając wieloletnie wyroki. W grupie tej znalazło się również około 150 osób, które przeszły przez hitlerowskie obozy koncentracyjne. Od 1949 roku Świadków Jehowy pracujących na stanowiskach urzędników państwowych zwalniano z pracy. Prześladowania dotykały też młodych Świadków w wieku szkolnym, których za odmowę uczestniczenia w imprezach politycznych i manifestacjach oraz odmowę brania udziału w lekcjach przysposobienia wojskowego nierzadko wydalano ze szkół. Działalność podziemna Jeszcze w 1954 roku z zachowaniem szczególnej ostrożności urządzono szereg kilkudniowych zgromadzeń dla pionierów, w trakcie których przedstawiono część tematów z kongresu międzynarodowego pod hasłem „Społeczeństwo nowego świata”, jaki zorganizowanego w 1953 roku w Nowym Jorku. Ponieważ represyjne działania UBP przynosiły skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego (po 3 latach represji było w Polsce 37 411 Świadków Jehowy, co stanowiło ponad 80-procentowy wzrost), władze zaczęły łagodzić swoje postępowanie i stopniowo zaczęto nawet zwalniać z więzień (choć niektóre osoby otrzymały kilkunastoletnie, a nawet dożywotnie wyroki). W czasie zakazu, tajne miejsca produkcji literatury nazywano „piekarniami”. Nadzór nad drukarniami sprawowali nadzorcy okręgów. Urządzano je w ustronnych miejscach, którymi często były stodoły, piwnice czy strychy. Osoby, które zostały przyłapane na tej działalności, trafiały do więzień. W latach 1956–1969 służba bezpieczeństwa – jak wynika z jej statystyk – wykryła i zlikwidowała 34 ośrodki produkcji i dystrybucji publikacji biblijnych. Choć po każdej konfiskacie maszyny drukarskiej powstawała dotkliwa luka, to jednak około 50 drukarskich maszyn offsetowych udało się Świadkom zbudować we własnym zakresie. Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych podsumowało całokształt pracy na tym polu IV Wydziałów KW MO słowami: „Województwa nie potrafią zlikwidować drukarni świadków Jehowy” (IPN BU, 01283/1487, s. 29). Na początku lat pięćdziesiątych „Strażnica” była drukowana na prymitywnych powielaczach ręcznych i matrycach woskowych. Z tego względu jakość druku była niska. Z powodu deficytu papier był kupowany po wygórowanych cenach. Pod koniec lat pięćdziesiątych jakość druku została znacznie poprawiona. Zastosowano fotograficzne zmniejszanie rozmiaru stron oraz offsetowe powielacze typu rotaprint. W roku 1960 rozpoczęto w podziemiu również druk i oprawę książek. Pierwszą książką, wydrukowaną w konspiracji była „Od raju utraconego do raju odzyskanego”. Przez dziesięć lat do roku 1974 nadzór nad produkcją literatury w całej Polsce sprawował Jan Ferenc, który był kilkakrotnie więziony za działalność kaznodziejską i druk literatury. Na początku lat 60. XX wieku Świadkowie Jehowy rozpoczęli organizowanie latem grupowej, wyjazdowej działalności kaznodziejskiej na terenach, gdzie mieszka mniej głosicieli (dawne nazwy: grupy pionierskie, ośrodki pionierskie, obozy pionierskie). Grupy te, liczące najczęściej po kilkanaście osób, kwaterowały w zabudowaniach gospodarskich współwyznawców, a gdy nie było takiej możliwości – pod namiotami. Początkowo działalność ta spotykała się ze sprzeciwem władz, na przykład w roku 1962 w województwie poznańskim Służba Bezpieczeństwa rozwiązała 6 takich obozów. Od roku 1967 Świadkowie Jehowy zaczęli spotykać się latem większymi grupami w lasach, na kilkugodzinnych tzw. konwencjach leśnych. Były one urządzane do roku 1981. Początkowo władze próbowały reagować i karać zarówno organizatorów konwencji, jak też ich uczestników, jednak z biegiem czasu przyzwyczaiły się do tej formy działalności Świadków Jehowy. Zgromadzenia z czasem stawały się coraz liczniejsze. W latach 60. brało w nich udział około kilkudziesięciu osób, a w latach 70. nawet kilkaset. Regularną ich częścią był dramat biblijny i chrzest. Wydana 31 maja 1963 roku uchwała siedmiu sędziów Sądu Najwyższego zezwoliła na indywidualne wyznawanie kultu religijnego (VI Ko 48/60, OSNKW 1963, z. 10, poz. 180), na które to orzeczenie powoływali się Świadkowie Jehowy w czasie zatrzymań przez Służbę Bezpieczeństwa podczas głoszenia lub zebrań religijnych. W miarę upływu lat, gdy nie dostrzeżono zagrożenia ze strony Świadków Jehowy, sprzeciw władz malał. W roku 1968 działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 51 658 głosicieli. Pomoc dla Świadków Jehowy w ZSRR Do lat 60. XX wieku Biuro Oddziału w Polsce pomagało w kierowaniu działalnością teokratyczną na Ukrainie oraz w całym Związku Radzieckim. W tym czasie literatura religijna była dostarczana na Ukrainę w postaci mikrofilmów. Pozwalało to na konspiracyjny druk pojedynczych artykułów i całych czasopism w tajnych drukarniach. Korespondencję przesyłano dzięki kolejarzom jeżdżącym na trasie z Przemyśla do Lwowa. Działalność ta nosiła kryptonim „Erika”. W roku 1958 Świadkowie Jehowy przebywający w łagrach na Syberii konspiracyjnie nagrali pieśni i pozdrowienia, które potem zostały przemycone przez małżeństwo Świadków Jehowy z Polski, przebywające na wakacjach w Rosji. Informacja o nagraniu i planie wywiezienia go w wyniku działań konfidentów dotarła do służby bezpieczeństwa. Mimo kilkukrotnej rewizji i długiemu przesłuchaniu osób wywożących nagranie przez służbę bezpieczeństwa dotarło, ono do Nowego Jorku i zostało odtworzone na tamtejszym kongresie międzynarodowym „Wola Boża” w trakcie przemówienia Alfreda Rütimanna „Za żelazną kurtyną”. Czas „odwilży” Czas „odwilży” dla Świadków Jehowy rozpoczął się w roku 1977. Jeszcze w okresie represyjnego zakazu z nieoficjalną wizytą przebywał w Polsce trzeci prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica Nathan H. Knorr wraz z żoną. W połowie lat siedemdziesiątych, po wyborze na członka Ciała Kierowniczego, nieoficjalnie odwiedził Polskę Teodor Jaracz z żoną. Ze względu na możliwość podsłuchu, rozmowy z nadzorcami działalności w Polsce przeprowadzał podczas spacerów na świeżym powietrzu. W 1977 roku już oficjalnie do Polski przyjechało trzech członków Ciała Kierowniczego: Frederick W. Franz, Teodor Jaracz i Daniel Sydlik, którzy spotkali się z niektórymi współwyznawcami w różnych częściach kraju, a w następnym roku Polskę odwiedzili Milton G. Henschel i Teodor Jaracz, którzy złożyli wizytę w Urzędzie do Spraw Wyznań. W roku 1980 działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 62 233 głosicieli. Pod koniec lat 70. XX wieku niektórym głosicielom udało się wyjechać na kongresy międzynarodowe poza granice Polski – w roku 1978 na kongres „Zwycięska wiara” do Lille we Francji oraz do Kopenhagi w Danii. Latem 1980 roku 1883 Świadków Jehowy otrzymało oficjalne zezwolenie na wyjazd na kongres „Miłość Boża” do Wiednia. Rok później do stolicy Austrii na kongres „Lojalność wobec Królestwa” przyjechało ponad 5000 polskich Świadków Jehowy. W następnych latach władze zezwalały na organizowanie zgromadzeń w Polsce, na początku w halach – w 1981 roku „Lojalność wobec Królestwa” (5 lipca w gdańskiej Hali Olivia – 5751 obecnych, nieco później w mniejszej hali w Skawinie i w sali w Oświęcimiu). W roku 1982 zorganizowano 80 zgromadzeń „Prawda o Królestwie” w różnych halach w kraju, a od roku 1983 kongresy zaczęto organizować na stadionach sportowych. W roku 1983 („Jedność dzięki Królestwu”) oraz 1984 („Rozwój Królestwa”) odbyło się po 12 kongresów. W 1985 roku na czterech stadionach: w Chorzowie, Poznaniu, Wrocławiu i w Warszawie odbyły się pierwsze kongresy międzynarodowe noszące temat „Lud zachowujący prawość”. Przemawiało czterech członków Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy – Albert D. Schroeder, Milton Henschel, Teodor Jaracz i Daniel Sydlik. Na tych kongresach były obecne w sumie 94 134 osoby, w tym również delegaci z 16 krajów, a ochrzczono 3140 osób. Od tego czasu kongresy okręgowe (regionalne) odbywały się co roku w różnych miastach Polski. Ponowna legalizacja Pomimo trwającego jeszcze zakazu działalności w 1983 roku pozwolono polskim Świadkom Jehowy sprowadzić ze Stanów Zjednoczonych dziesiątki tysięcy egzemplarzy literatury biblijnej – pierwszą publikacją była w roku 1984 książka „Mój zbiór opowieści biblijnych” w nakładzie 30 tysięcy egzemplarzy. W roku 1985 sprowadzono książkę „Będziesz mógł żyć w raju na ziemi” oraz broszury „Oto wszystko nowe czynię” i „Imię Boże”. W kolejnych latach zaczęto regularnie sprowadzać duże ilości publikacji biblijnych z Biura Oddziału w Niemczech. By ułatwić import publikacji i uprościć związane z tym procedury, Świadkowie Jehowy zarejestrowali 12 lutego 1985 roku spółkę pod nazwą „Strażnica – Wydawnictwo Wyznania Świadków Jehowy w Polsce”. W połowie 1988 roku oficjalnie zezwolono na regularne sprowadzanie czterobarwnych czasopism: półmiesięcznika „Strażnica” i miesięcznika „Przebudźcie się!”. W kraju działało około 84,5 tysiąca głosicieli. W okresie zakazu działalności trzykrotnie występowano do władz z wnioskiem o zarejestrowanie stowarzyszenia, które reprezentowało by polskich Świadków Jehowy. W roku 1987 przedstawiciele Świadków Jehowy po raz czwarty złożyli wniosek o zalegalizowanie działalności. W tym roku działało 82 769 głosicieli. W 1988 roku Polskę ponownie odwiedzili członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego Milton Henschel i Teodor Jaracz. 12 maja 1989 roku Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce zostali oficjalnie zarejestrowani pod nazwą „Strażnica – Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe. Zarejestrowany Związek Wyznania Świadków Jehowy” i zalegalizowani decyzją dyrektora Urzędu do Spraw Wyznań (nr:II-803/14/16/89). Akt rejestracji prawnej podpisali Edward Kwiatosz, Harald Abt i Adam Wojtyniak, reprezentujący związek wyznaniowy w rozmowach z przedstawicielami władz. W skład pierwszego zarządu weszli: Harald Abt, Zygfryd Adach, Stanisław Kardyga, Edward Kwiatosz, Franciszek Mielczarek, Antoni Tomaszewski i Adam Wojtyniak. Liczba głosicieli zbliżała się do 90 tysięcy. 31 stycznia 1990 roku wyznanie zostało wpisane do rejestru MSWiA w dziale A pod numerem 34. Od 13 maja 2014 roku związek wyznaniowy nosi nazwę „Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce”. Według Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej Świadkowie Jehowy byli najdłużej działającą w konspiracji nielegalną organizacją w PRL. Rozwój działalności W roku 1989 w Polsce zanotowano liczbę 91 024 głosicieli. W marcu 1991 roku przekroczono liczbę 100 000 głosicieli. Na corocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątce) w roku 1997 zebrało się 246 458 osób (najwięcej w dziejach wyznania w Polsce). W 2004 roku zanotowano najwyższą dotąd liczbę głosicieli w Polsce – 128 616. W roku 2012 rozpoczęto przeprowadzanie reorganizacji zborów, wskutek czego zbory stały się większe i lepiej zorganizowane, lecz ich liczba zmniejszyła się do 1288 w roku 2018. W 1994 roku wydano w języku polskim Chrześcijańskie Pisma Greckie w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (Nowy Testament), a w 1997 roku całą Biblię – Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. 10 sierpnia 2018 na zgromadzeniu pod hasłem „Bądź odważny!”, w Warszawie członek Ciała Kierowniczego Mark Sanderson ogłosił wydanie zrewidowanej edycji Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata opartej na wydaniu angielskim z 2013 roku. Do sierpnia 2018 roku Przekład Nowego Świata w języku polskim w różnych formatach opublikowano w nakładzie 1 828 521 egzemplarzy. W kwietniu 2011 zanotowano najwyższą liczbę pionierów pomocniczych w Polsce – 45 028. We wrześniu 2013 roku osiągnięto nową najwyższą liczbę pionierów stałych: 8352. W roku 2014 odnotowano najwyższą przeciętną liczbę pionierów pomocniczych w Polsce – 9894 oraz pionierów pełnoczasowych (stałych i specjalnych) – 8226. W roku 2013 rozpoczęto specjalne świadczenie publiczne na terenach wielkomiejskich, którym objęto 8 największych miast w Polsce (Gdańsk, Katowice, Kraków, Łódź, Poznań, Szczecin, Warszawa i Wrocław). Bierze w nim udział ponad 1000 pionierów. Wdrożono też program świadczenia publicznego na terenie poszczególnych zborów za pomocą wózków, stojaków lub stolików z literaturą biblijną. W następnych miesiącach ten sposób świadczenia publicznego zaczęto stosować także w mniejszych miastach. W dniach od 23 do 26 października 2014 roku Świadkowie Jehowy po raz pierwszy w Polsce brali udział w targach książki – „18. Międzynarodowych Targach Książki w Krakowie”, prezentując i udostępniając swoje bezpłatne publikacje biblijne. W dniach od 22 do 25 października 2015 roku brali udział w „19. Międzynarodowych Targach Książki w Krakowie”, w dniach od 27 do 30 października 2016 roku w „20. Międzynarodowych Targach Książki w Krakowie”, a w dniach od 30 listopada do 3 grudnia 2017 roku w „26. Wrocławskich Targach Dobrych Książek”. Latem 2014 roku zorganizowano 145 grup pionierskich, które udały się na 56 terenów nieprzydzielonych żadnym zborom oraz na 60 rzadko opracowywanych przez Świadków Jehowy w trakcie głoszenia. Kongresy W 1989 roku ponownie zorganizowano kongresy międzynarodowe, tym razem pod hasłem „Prawdziwa pobożność”. Odbyły się one na trzech stadionach – w Chorzowie, Poznaniu i Warszawie. Na kongresach tych gościło 5 członków Ciała Kierowniczego oraz delegaci z ponad 37 krajów. Programu wysłuchało 166 518 osób, a 6093 zostały ochrzczone. Niektóre punkty programu tłumaczono na 16 języków. Kolejny kongres międzynarodowy odbył się w roku 1996 w Łodzi i w Warszawie pod hasłem „Posłańcy pokoju Bożego”. Łącznie w Polsce w tym roku odbyło się 21 kongresów. W sierpniu 2006 roku w Chorzowie i Poznaniu zorganizowano (po raz czwarty w Polsce) kongresy międzynarodowe – „Wyzwolenie jest blisko!”. Na kongresy te przybyło około 15 tysięcy delegatów zagranicznych oraz niektórzy z członków Ciała Kierowniczego. Chrzest przyjęło wówczas łącznie 2037 osób. Latem 2008 roku odbyły się 24 kongresy „Kierowani duchem Bożym”, ochrzczono 1052 osoby. Był to pierwszy kongres w polskim języku migowym. Wcześniej program kongresów na język migowy był tłumaczony w trakcie programu. W lipcu 2009 roku w Poznaniu odbył się piąty kongres międzynarodowy w Polsce – „Czuwajcie!”, w którym uczestniczyły delegacje z 10 krajów. Ciało Kierownicze reprezentował Samuel F. Herd, a niektóre punkty programu były transmitowane do innych miejsc zgromadzeń. Na rok 2019 zaplanowano w Warszawie kongres międzynarodowy „Miłość nigdy nie zawodzi!”. Delegacje kongresowe W 1990 roku na kongresie „Czysta mowa” na Stadionie Dziesięciolecia w Warszawie, oprócz Polaków, obecnych było ponad 17 tysięcy delegatów zza wschodniej granicy. W późniejszych latach delegaci z Polski wielokrotnie byli obecni na kongresach międzynarodowych oraz specjalnych. Biuro Oddziału i Sale Zgromadzeń 28 listopada 1992 roku oddano do użytku Biuro Oddziału w Nadarzynie. Na uroczystości otwarcia był obecny członek Ciała Kierowniczego Teodor Jaracz. Dzień później na specjalnym programie na warszawskim Torwarze obecni byli delegaci ze wszystkich zborów w Polsce. W polskim Biurze Oddziału mieszka i pracuje około 150 osób. W tym też okresie oddano do użytku wiele Sal Królestwa, a w późniejszych latach – także osiem Sal Zgromadzeń: Centrum Kongresowe w Sosnowcu (1999)19 czerwca 1999 roku w uroczystości otwarcia Sal Zgromadzeń w Sosnowcu, Łodzi i Warszawie (ul. Szwedzka) udział wzięli dwaj członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego: Teodor Jaracz i Daniel Sydlik., Warszawie-Ursusie (2004), Lublinie (2000), Łodzi (1999), Malborku (2002)Na uroczystości otwarcia Sali Zgromadzeń główne przemówienie okolicznościowe wygłosił członek Ciała Kierowniczego Świadków Jehowy Guy H. Pierce., w Stęszewie k. Poznania (2001), Skarbimierzu (2000), a w 2009 roku w Mostach k. Szczecina. W Polsce działa pięć brygad budowlanych, składających się z wolontariuszy, które planują rocznie wybudować około 20 nowych Sal Królestwa i wykonać około 10 remontów generalnych. W roku 2018 zbory Świadków Jehowy w Polsce korzystały z 645 własnych Sal Królestwa. Bezkrwawa chirurgia W latach osiemdziesiątych nastąpił rozwój bezkrwawej chirurgii w Polsce. W roku 1984 Klinika Kardiochirurgii w Krakowskim Szpitalu Specjalistycznym im. Jana Pawła II pod przewodnictwem prof. Antoniego Dziatkowiaka zainicjowała program „Sojusz dla ratowania życia bez użycia krwi”, adresowany do osób chcących przejść operację bez użycia krwi – głównie dla Świadków Jehowy. W specjalnej edycji wydanego z okazji XIII Zjazdu PTAiIT miesięcznika „Twój Magazyn Medyczny” uznani lekarze z Kliniki Kardiochirurgii Śląskiego Centrum Chorób Serca w Zabrzu, profesor Zbigniew Religa i profesor Marian Zembala, podali, że w latach 1985–1998 przeprowadzono tam około 140 operacji kardiochirurgicznych u Świadków Jehowy, zarówno dorosłych, jak i dzieci. Wszystkie te operacje odbyły się bez użycia homologicznej krwi, z zastosowaniem nowoczesnych metod alternatywnych. Wskazano też na znaczącą rolę Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami, które „służą znaczną dodatkową pomocą zarówno lekarzom prowadzącym, jak i pacjentom”. W samym tylko okresie od czerwca 2000 do kwietnia 2003 roku odbyły się w Polsce 72 spotkania Służby Informacji o Szpitalach z ich personelem. Wzięło w nich udział przeszło 1000 lekarzy, pielęgniarek i studentów. W Polsce Służba Informacji o Szpitalach mieści się w Biurze Oddziału w Nadarzynie i nadzoruje 27 Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami. Innym ośrodkiem, który wyspecjalizował się w bezkrwawych operacjach, jest I Klinika Kardiochirurgii w Katowicach. Według docenta Marka Witesa metody alternatywne „w kilku polskich klinikach są już stosowane rutynowo”. Kierowany przez niego zespół lekarzy pomyślnie wykonał w ten sposób kilkaset zabiegów u dzieci z wrodzoną wadą serca. Ponad 100 operacji bez użycia krwi, z zastosowaniem nowoczesnych metod alternatywnych, wykonał również profesor Andrzej Bochenek. Bezkrwawe operacje wykonuje się w szeregu placówek medycznych, m.in. w Wojewódzkim Szpitalu Zespolonym w Szczecinie, w warszawskim Szpitalu Klinicznym Dzieciątka Jezus, w Instytucie Centrum Zdrowia Matki Polki w Łodzi, w Uniwersyteckim Szpitalu Klinicznym w Białymstoku czy we wrocławskim Wojskowym Szpitalu Klinicznym, gdzie dokonano pierwszego w Polsce przeszczepu szpiku bez transfuzji krwi. W 1999 roku na XIII Międzynarodowym Zjeździe Polskiego Towarzystwa Anestezjologii i Intensywnej Terapii w Łodzi Świadkowie Jehowy przedstawili ekspozycję na temat bezkrwawej chirurgii. 27 października 2005 roku Sąd Najwyższy postanowił, że oświadczenie o niewyrażaniu zgody na transfuzję krwi musi być respektowane, a lekarze powinni być przygotowani na stosowanie metod alternatywnych. Działalność w ośrodkach penitencjarnych W całym kraju ponad 450 odpowiednio przygotowanych kaznodziejów systematycznie odwiedza ponad 150 ośrodków penitencjarnych i więzień. Odpowiadają oni na średnio 20 listów miesięcznie kierowanych do Biura Oddziału z prośbami o literaturę biblijną, odwiedziny lub studium biblijne. W niektórych zakładach penitencjarnych są regularnie prowadzone zebrania chrześcijańskie oraz odbywają się indywidualne lub grupowe studia biblijne. Tylko w latach 2006 i 2007 ochrzczono 19 skazanych. W zakładach karnych i aresztach śledczych dla osób zainteresowanych organizuje się również uroczystość Wieczerzy Pańskiej, a w Zakładzie Karnym w Kamińsku, Piotrkowie Trybunalskim oraz w Sztumie także zebrania zborowe. Język migowy i alfabet Braille’a Na początku lat 90. XX wieku rozpoczęto prowadzenie dla wytypowanych głosicieli kursów języka migowego, by mogli w trakcie prowadzenia działalności kaznodziejskiej docierać do osób głuchoniemych/niesłyszących, a także prowadzić zebrania w języku migowym, które odbywają się w 12 zborach i 42 grupach. W polskim języku migowym odbywają się również kongresy regionalne oraz zgromadzenia specjalne. W 2004 roku wydano pierwszą publikację w polskim języku migowym. W lipcu 2014 roku oprócz już działającej oficjalnej strony internetowej Świadków Jehowy jw.org w języku polskim, uruchomiono ją również w polskim języku migowym, a od stycznia 2016 roku także telewizję JW Broadcasting. Od listopada 2015 roku w polskim języku migowym dostępna jest „Strażnica”. Od lutego 2014 roku w polskim alfabecie Braille’a dostępna jest „Strażnica”, a od lipca 2014 roku rozpoczęto wydawanie kolejnych publikacji Świadków Jehowy w tym alfabecie. Kursy W roku 1993 w Polsce rozpoczęły się zajęcia Kursu Usługiwania. W 2011 roku w różnych częściach kraju rozpoczęły się zajęcia Kursu dla Starszych (do roku 2014 skorzystało z niego ponad 9600 nadzorców). W grudniu 2012 roku w Biurze Oddziału rozpoczęły się zajęcia Kursu dla Nadzorców Podróżujących i Ich Żon (obecnie: Kurs dla Nadzorców Obwodów i Ich Żon; do marca 2014 roku ukończyło je jedenaście klas). W lutym 2013 roku rozpoczęły się zajęcia Kursu Biblijnego dla Braci (do listopada 2014 roku – wraz z dawnym Kursem Usługiwania – odbyły się 44 takie kursy, a w kwietniu – pierwszej klasy Kursu Biblijnego dla Małżeństw (do listopada 2014 roku odbyło się pięć takich kursów: w Słupsku, Krakowie, Lublinie, Chorzowie i Łodzi). W marcu 2015 roku rozpoczęła naukę pierwsza klasa Kursu dla Ewangelizatorów Królestwa (do stycznia 2018 roku naukę zakończyło dwadzieścia klas, zajęcia odbywały się m.in.: w Bydgoszczy, Gdańsku, Głogowie, Poznaniu, Kielcach, Kołobrzegu, Krakowie, Lublinie, Łodzi, Szczecinie, Warszawie i Zabrzu. Regularnie organizuje się również zajęcia Kursu Służby Pionierskiej (w języku polskim, polskim migowym, angielskim, rosyjskim i ukraińskim), Kursu Służby Królestwa oraz Kursu dla Starszych. Działalność wśród obcokrajowców i mniejszości etnicznych Na początku XXI wieku rozpoczęto organizowanie kursów języków obcych, aby skuteczniej prowadzić ewangelizację wśród obcokrajowców. Przyczyniło się to do powstania zborów i grup obcojęzycznych, które prowadzą zebrania w 19 językach. Poza tym w Polsce kongresy regionalne odbywają się w języku angielskim, rosyjskim i ukraińskim, i w tych samych językach odbywają się zgromadzenia obwodowe (w poprzednich latach zgromadzenia obwodowe odbywały się także w języku bułgarskim, hiszpańskim, ormiańskim oraz wietnamskim). Pod koniec roku 2010 do kraju przybyli misjonarze, absolwenci 129. klasy Szkoły Gilead, aby pomóc w działalności wśród obcokrajowców w Polsce. Skierowani zostali do jednego z kieleckich zborów. Wśród absolwentów 136, 137, 139, 140 oraz 144 klasy Szkoły Gilead, znaleźli się absolwenci z Polski. W 2015 roku wydano pierwsze publikacje Świadków Jehowy w języku kaszubskim, po śląsku (w gwarze cieszyńskiej) oraz w dialekcie języka romskiego, używanym przez polskich Romów. W kwietniu 2016 roku zorganizowano specjalną kampanię ewangelizacyjną w tych językach. Pomoc dla potrzebujących Latem 1997 roku zorganizowano pomoc humanitarną (w tym remontowo–budowlaną) dla współwyznawców poszkodowanych przez powódź tysiąclecia. W okresie od maja do sierpnia 2010 roku zorganizowano pomoc (głównie remontowo–budowlaną) dla współwyznawców także poszkodowanych przez powódź. Świadkowie Jehowy niosą także lokalną pomoc dla współwyznawców poszkodowanych przez różne zdarzenia losowe. Dla Świadków Jehowy w podeszłym wieku lub przewlekle somatycznie chorych „Fundacja Sadyba” jako organizacja pożytku publicznego prowadzi dwa Domy Opieki Społecznej: w Bystrej Krakowskiej dla około 50 osób oraz w Skwirzowej dla 46 osób. Domy te funkcjonują na podstawie decyzji właściwego Wojewody. Oba Domy dysponują pokojami 1, 2 i 3-osobowymi o wysokim standardzie. Przy każdym pokoju urządzona jest odpowiednio przygotowana łazienka. Zapewniają one swoim podopiecznym rehabilitację oraz w razie potrzeby odpowiednią pomoc medyczną. Dbają również o opiekę duchową oraz umożliwiają regularne korzystanie z zebrań – w Domach znajdują się miejsca do ich przeprowadzania. Wizyty nadzorcy strefy i przedstawicieli Biura Głównego W czerwcu 2001 roku odbyła się kolejna, 15. wizyta nadzorcy strefy. 23 czerwca w Centrum Kongresowym w Sosnowcu przemówienie wygłosił Max H. Larson. 17 maja 2008 roku, w związku z wizytą w Polsce nadzorcy strefy, zorganizowano na stadionie warszawskiej Legii zgromadzenie. Główne przemówienie przedstawił Richard Kelsey. 29 kwietnia 2012 roku, w związku z wizytą w Polsce nadzorcy strefy, zorganizowano w Sali Zgromadzeń w Warszawie zgromadzenie, którego program był transmitowany do Sal Królestwa i kilku Sal Zgromadzeń w całej Polsce. Przemówienia i wykłady przedstawili: Viv Mouritz i Leon Weaver. 19 maja 2013 roku, w związku z wizytą w Polsce nadzorców strefy, zorganizowano w Sali Zgromadzeń w Warszawie zgromadzenie, którego program był transmitowany do większości Sal Królestwa i kilku Sal Zgromadzeń w całej Polsce (lub został odtworzony jeszcze tego samego dnia). Przemówienia i wykłady przedstawili: Viv Mouritz, Warren Shefwelt i Richard Kelsey. Programu wysłuchało ponad 130 tysięcy osób. 23 marca 2014 roku, w związku z wizytą w Polsce członka Ciała Kierowniczego Davida Splane’a, zorganizowano w warszawskiej Sali Zgromadzeń zgromadzenie, którego program był transmitowany do większości Sal Królestwa i do wszystkich Sal Zgromadzeń w całej Polsce. Wygłosił on przemówienie „Był człowiekiem żywiącym uczucia podobne do naszych”. 19 kwietnia 2015 roku, w związku z wizytą w Polsce przedstawiciela Biura Głównego, zorganizowano w warszawskiej Sali Zgromadzeń zgromadzenie, którego program był transmitowany do Sal Królestwa i do wszystkich Sal Zgromadzeń w całej Polsce. Przemówienie „Okazujmy wytrwałość w czasie próby” wygłosił Willy Gorno. Kolejne takie zgromadzenie z tej okazji zorganizowano 30 kwietnia 2016 roku w Sali Zgromadzeń w Warszawie. Przemówienie „U Boga wszystko jest możliwe” wygłosił Patrick LaFranca. Program był transmitowany do Sal Królestwa i do wszystkich Sal Zgromadzeń w Polsce. 28 maja 2017 roku w związku z wizytą w Polsce przedstawiciela Biura Głównego Świadków Jehowy, zorganizowano w Centrum Kongresowym w Sosnowcu zgromadzenie, którego program był transmitowany do Sal Królestwa i do wszystkich Sal Zgromadzeń w całej Polsce. Przemówienie „Wyznaczony czas jest bliski” wygłosił David Schafer. Kolejne takie zgromadzenie odbyło się 13 maja 2018 roku w Centrum Kongresowym w Sosnowcu, którego program był transmitowany do Sal Królestwa i do wszystkich Sal Zgromadzeń w całej Polsce. Przemówienie „W jeszcze w większej mierze wysławiaj Jehowę” wygłosił Joel Dellinger. Wystawy i konferencje naukowe poświęcone represjom w trakcie II wojny światowej i okresu powojennego 21 stycznia 2004 roku w Centrum Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie odbyła się polska premiera filmu „Niezłomni w obliczu prześladowań – Świadkowie Jehowy a hitleryzm” z udziałem przedstawicieli Państwowego Muzeum Auschwitz-Birkenau oraz żyjących jeszcze wówczas trzech Świadków Jehowy – byłych więźniów tego obozu. Film był wyświetlany również w kilku telewizjach kablowych. W dniach od 21 września do 21 listopada 2004 roku w byłym hitlerowskim obozie koncentracyjnym Auschwitz-Birkenau była prezentowana wystawa „Więzieni za wiarę – Świadkowie Jehowy a hitleryzm”, poświęcona zdecydowanej neutralności i martyrologii Świadków Jehowy w okresie narodowego socjalizmu. Zwiedziło ją 142 095 osób z 71 krajów świata. Od 26 kwietnia do końca września 2006 roku prezentowano ją w KL Stutthof, od 20 czerwca do końca sierpnia 2006 w KL Lublin (Majdanek), od 20 maja 2008 roku w byłym hitlerowskim obozie karno-śledczym w Żabikowie, a od 2 kwietnia 2009 roku również w Gross-Rosen. Skrótowa wystawa prezentowana była też w Miejskim Ośrodku Kultury w Olkuszu. 6 czerwca 2014 roku w czasie „V Ogólnopolskiej Konferencji Auschwitz i Holokaust na tle zbrodni ludobójstwa w XX wieku. Kobiety wojny” w Państwowym Muzeum Auschwitz-Birkenau w Oświęcimiu wygłoszony został wykład naukowy „Więźniarki IBV. Losy Świadków Jehowy w obozie Auschwitz”. 14 czerwca 2013 roku w czasie „IV Ogólnopolskiej Konferencji Auschwitz i Holokaust na tle zbrodni ludobójstwa w XX wieku. Słowa w służbie nienawiści” w Oświęcimiu wygłoszony został wykład „Świadkowie Jehowy w propagandzie sowieckiej”. W czerwcu 2006 roku w ogólnopolskim konkursie „Życie religijne w czasach PRL – jednostka, wspólnota, instytucja” organizowanym przez Fundację im. Stefana Batorego i Ośrodek KARTA II nagroda zespołowa przypadła za pracę „...lecz Jehowa stał się moją podporą – Świadkowie Jehowy w rzeczywistości PRL. W 2000 roku na wniosek Rzecznika Praw Obywatelskich Sąd Najwyższy uchylił zaskarżony wyrok Sądu Wojewódzkiego w Olsztynie z 1954 roku i uniewinnił jednego z wyznawców, który od sierpnia 1952 roku do grudnia 1953 roku na terenie powiatów Pisz i Kolno był aktywnym członkiem związku pod nazwą Świadkowie Jehowy. 27 stycznia 2011 roku Sąd Najwyższy uchylił wyroki więzienia wydane w 1953 roku na pięcioro Świadków Jehowy, uwzględniając kasację wniesioną przez Rzecznika Praw Obywatelskich. Łącznie po 1989 roku oczyszczono z zarzutów i przyznano odszkodowanie grupie ponad 500 Świadków Jehowy sądzonych i więzionych w okresie PRL. Od 8 listopada 2007 do 5 października 2010 roku poznański oddział Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej przy współudziale Instytutu Historii UAM zorganizował cykl czterech konferencji naukowych pod hasłem: „Władze wobec Kościołów i związków wyznaniowych w Wielkopolsce w latach 1945–1989” z udziałem zarówno historyków, jak i świadków historii. Częścią tego cyklu konferencji były wykłady dr. Jana Miłosza „Prześladowania Świadków Jehowy na terenie woj. poznańskiego”, „Już nie szpiedzy, jeszcze nielegalni – Świadkowie Jehowy w oczach wielkopolskiej SB w latach 1956–1970”, „Świadkowie Jehowy w dobie gierkowskiego otwarcia” i „Świadkowie Jehowy w latach osiemdziesiątych XX wieku jako obiekt zainteresowania władz”, które dotyczyły wielkopolskich Świadków Jehowy. Prelegent na przykładzie losów kilku członków tej społeczności przedstawił szczególnie zacięte represje ze strony władz komunistycznych wobec Świadków Jehowy. 28 października 2010 roku zorganizowano konferencję poznańskiego oddziału Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej „Władze wobec Kościołów i związków wyznaniowych na Środkowym Nadodrzu w latach 1945–1956”. W jej ramach Anna Chabasińska wygłosiła referat „Lubuscy Świadkowie Jehowy wobec represji komunistycznego państwa w latach 1945–1956”, dotyczący represji władz wobec lubuskich Świadków Jehowy. Na podstawie przeprowadzonych badań w 2012 roku IPN wydał książkę „Władze wobec Kościołów i związków wyznaniowych na Środkowym Nadodrzu w latach 1945–1956”, zawierającą rozdział Anny Chabasińskiej „Lubuscy Świadkowie Jehowy wobec represji komunistycznego państwa w latach 1945–1956”. 26 kwietnia 2012 roku w Warszawie odbyła się międzynarodowa konferencja naukowa „Narracja i pamięć. Konstrukcje i destrukcje tożsamości”, na której wygłoszono temat „Świadkowie Jehowy na Syberii – ustne narracje wspomnieniowe zesłanych za wiarę”. W dniach 19–20 października 2012 r. na Uniwersytecie Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu odbyła się konferencja naukowa „Polskie Kresy Wschodnie i ludzie stamtąd”, na której wygłoszono referat „Swój czy Obcy? Świadkowie Jehowy z Kresów Wschodnich w Białorusi”, w którym m.in. opisano historię operacji Północ. W programie Międzynarodowej Konferencji „Kresowe dziedzictwo – narody, wyznania, kultura”, która odbyła się 8 listopada 2012 roku w Przemyślu przedstawiono wykład „W tych czasach była i wolność i prześladowanie”. Kulturowe narracje Świadków Jehowy z Kresów. 25 września 2017 roku na ogólnopolskiej konferencji naukowej Pamięć Kresów. Kresy w pamięci w Gliwicach organizowanej przez IPN w wykładzie „Mieliśmy wszystko (...), wszystko, co było potrzebne”. Kresy w pamięci Świadków Jehowy deportowanych na Syberię przedstawiono historię operacji Północ. Działalność zagraniczna Świadkowie Jehowy polskiego pochodzenia przyczynili się do rozwoju działalności wśród Polonii w Stanach Zjednoczonych już od roku 1891 oraz do rozwoju dzieła m.in. na terenie obecnej Rosji – początek XX wieku, we Francji – w roku 1923, w Belgii i Wielkiej Brytanii, w latach 20. XX wieku na terenie dzisiejszej Ukrainy, Białorusi i Litwy, w 1927 w Brazylii oraz w Holandii, w latach 30. XX wieku w Argentynie oraz Paragwaju, w latach 50. XX wieku w Izraelu, w roku 1955 na Madagaskarze, w roku 1958 w Ekwadorze, w roku 1959 na Reunionie, a w późniejszych latach wśród Polaków mieszkających m.in. w Australii, w Austrii, na Cyprze, w Danii, Grecji, Hiszpanii, Holandii, Irlandii, Islandii, Kanadzie, Luksemburgu, Niemczech, Norwegii, Szwajcarii oraz w Szwecji. Od października 1992 roku ponad 170 pionierów z Polski wyjechało aby wspierać działalność kaznodziejską w Rosji. W 1995 roku 14 pionierów specjalnych z Polski przeniosło się do Wilna na Litwie. Polscy absolwenci Kursu Biblijnego dla Małżeństw działają także m.in. w Bułgarii, Irlandii, Niemczech oraz w Słowenii. Pionierzy z Polski prowadzą działalność kaznodziejską w Dominikanie oraz innych krajach. W 2018 roku językiem polskim posługiwało się na całym świecie 127 tysięcy Świadków Jehowy. Telewizja JW Broadcasting Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce mieli dostęp do telewizji JW Broadcasting od maja 2015 roku z napisami, natomiast od września 2016 roku program jest przygotowywany w wersji z lektorem (z opcją wyświetlania również napisów). Od marca 2017 roku telewizja jest dostępna w polskim języku migowym dla osób niesłyszących. Statystyki Statystyki Świadków Jehowy w Polsce od 1989 roku Statystyka liczebności oraz chrztów Świadków Jehowy w Polsce za lata 1989–2017. W okresie zakazu działalności wyznania do 1989 roku oficjalne statystyki nie były podawane do wiadomości publicznej. Liczba wyznawców według województw na podstawie danych GUS W wyniku Narodowego Spisu Powszechnego Ludności i Mieszkań 2011 określono liczbę osób deklarujących swoją przynależność religijną do Świadków Jehowy: Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Linki zewnętrzne * Świadkowie Jehowy na całym świecie. Polska jw.org * Biuro Oddziału. Polska jw.org * Wiadomości. Polska jw.org Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy w Polsce Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy według państw